


strangers

by billiesgirl



Category: AlphaXOmega - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, GirlxGirl - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician), lesbian - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/F, G!P, Lesbian, Strangers, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiesgirl/pseuds/billiesgirl
Summary: Gabbie is your everyday girl. She works at a small coffee shop in the middle of the city. She spends her days working and her nights reading. She was normal. Until she met Taylor, a famous CEO. Taylor spends her days running a multi-million dollar company. Her days and nights spent working. When their eyes meet for the first time, both of their worlds changed forever.
Relationships: Taylor Swift/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. a first glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : strangers - halsey

The coffee shop was extremely busy that morning. Busier than most mornings for Gabbie. And she was the only one working, as per usual. Her customers were mainly businessmen heading to the office and teenagers trying to get their caffeine fix before a day of classes. Gabbie was always extremely sweet to her customers and was extremely fast when making every type of coffee drink you could think of.

When the crowd had finally died down and Gabbie was taking a deep breath after her first three hours of her day, in walked Taylor Swift. CEO of Swift Enterprises. She wore a charcoal pantsuit and her blonde hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Gabbie was cleaning up the counter when she heard Taylor’s heels stop at the counter.

And when she turned around, her world stopped. Those blue eyes. It was like they could see into her soul. Taylor’s breath caught in her throat. The small girl that stood before her was gorgeous. Her green eyes sparkled like diamonds. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Gabbie pulls herself out of it, clearing her throat, a small flush forming on her cheeks.

“Good morning! What can I get started for you today?” Gabbie smiled.

“Can I get a large vanilla latté with an extra shot, please,” Taylor smirked. She was used to affecting some women. And she could tell that the girl in front of her was trying her best not to melt.

“Of course. Is that for here or to go?” Gabbie asked, trying her hardest not to blush in front of the woman in front of her. She was so gorgeous and was obviously important from the professional look she had.

Taylor knew she had to be in the office soon but she didn’t want to leave this girl. She was intrigued by her. “For here, please,” Taylor decided. She could just work on her laptop here and go to the office during lunch.

“May I have y-your name, please?” Gabbie stuttered.  _ Fuck _ . Whenever she was flustered, she would start to stutter and of course, it just had to start right then and there.

“Taylor,” she winked. Taylor handed her $20 and told her to keep the change. And then she went and sat down at a table near a window.

Gabbie was speechless. She bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. She put $5 in the register for Taylor’s coffee and put the remaining $15 in the tip jar. Gabbie made Taylor’s coffee with ease. Making drinks was her specialty. It came easily to her and it made her happy. She made Taylor’s drink in about 2 minutes. She took a deep breath and walked it out to Taylor. She places it in front of the woman, earning a grateful smile. Gabbie could feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

Taylor watches her as she returns to her spot by the register. Taylor had never felt this way before. Sure, she’s fucked plenty of women but they’ve never affected her as this girl does. She could tell that this girl was extremely innocent and god did Taylor want to get her hands on her. But there was something different. She felt like she had to protect this girl.

The alpha within Taylor was showing itself and she knew right then and there that this girl was going to change her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor left around noon. She had gotten absolutely no work done. All she did was watch her. Yes, it sounds creepy and she knew that. But there was something about this girl that she couldn’t take her eyes off.

Gabbie could feel Taylor’s eyes on her the entire morning. She could feel her icy blue stare on her as she worked. But there was something about it that she liked. Her stare trapped her very breath inside of her. When Taylor had left, she let out a loud breath. She felt like something had released her from an icy grip. But, even when she was gone, she couldn’t stop thinking about the woman’s beautiful blue eyes and her full red painted lips. 

After the woman left, Gabbie’s day moved by slowly. The coffee shop was always dead during the afternoon. There were always a few old men who sat and read the newspaper while drinking their black coffee. Gabbie made herself a drink, finally getting to relax from the morning rush. She looked up at the clock, it was 1:30 pm. She still had about 3 and a half more hours until she could go home. She sighed, drinking her coffee. She missed the woman and her blue eyes that could keep a grip on her.

Taylor’s day moved fast after she arrived at the office. No one questioned her when she finally showed up. And even as she sat in her endless meetings, she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl in the coffee shop. Her sense of innocence. Her sweet, beautiful eyes. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she just wanted to protect her. And yet, she didn’t know why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally 5:00 pm, signaling the end of Gabbie’s day. She was locking the front door, clutching her bag tightly. It was mid-October and starting to get cold. Her hands were shaky as she started to put in her headphones and head in the direction of her small apartment. She was staring down at her shoes when she accidentally bumped into someone. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t paying atten-” Gabbie started to say as she looked up. And icy blue eyes stared back at her, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

It was Taylor.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I wasn’t paying too much attention,” Taylor smirked.

Gabbie’s face was extremely red. She was blushing super hard and tried hard not to, but that didn’t work out. Taylor thought it was cute.

“Are you off work?” Taylor asked.

“Y-yeah, I just closed the shop,” Gabbie stuttered.

“Where are you heading now?” Taylor asked. She didn’t know why she was asking the girl all these questions. There was just something about her.

“I was just heading home,” Gabbie smiled, pointing in the direction of her apartment.

“I was just heading back to my office in the same direction. Do you mind if I join you?” Taylor smiled. She was never like this but something had changed in her the second she laid her eyes on the girl.

“I don’t mind,” Gabbie smiled.

“I’m Taylor, by the way,” Taylor chuckled.

“I-I’m Gabbie,” she blushed, tucking a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

“Nice to meet you,” Taylor smiled. 

They started walking, Gabbie keeping her head down. She was trying not to embarrass herself in front of the gorgeous woman walking next to her. She’s been known to be quite clumsy. 

“So, what brings you to the city?” Taylor questioned.

“Um...mainly a fresh start. When I graduated, I just wanted to get away from it all. So, I packed my bags, hopped on the train, and ended up here,” Gabbie said, slightly chewing on her bottom lip.

“Graduated from college?” Taylor asked.

“High school,” Gabbie corrected her.

Taylor tried not to gasp out loud. She was younger than she thought. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Gabbie chuckled. “What about you?”

“Twenty-five,” Taylor answered, clearing her throat a tad.

She was older than Gabbie had thought. A small silence fell over the two of them. Gabbie was never good at communicating with new people. She was always a quiet girl.

“Where do you work?” Gabbie asked.

“Swift Enterprises,” Taylor responded.

“That’s a really big company. What’s your job there?” Gabbie questioned, genuinely interested. She always loved learning about other people.

“I’m the CEO,” Taylor answered as if it was no big deal.

Gabbie’s eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. “You’re Taylor Swift?”

“That’s me,” Taylor laughed.

The rest of their walk consisted of giggles and jokes. Taylor had a pretty good sense of humor. Gabbie couldn’t stop smiling. Normally, her walk home felt like an eternity, especially in the cold. But with Taylor, her walk felt short. 

“Well, this is me,” Gabbie sighed, stopping in front of her apartment building. Taylor was a little shocked. The building was run down and she knew the apartments were small. She wanted to give this girl the world even though she barely knew her.

“Here,” Taylor said, handing her a slip of paper. “That’s my number. Text me.” And with one last smile, she continued her walk to her office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gabbie was finally inside her small apartment, she still had a large smile on her face. There was something about Taylor that made her feel warm and protected. She set down her bag and sat on her bed. She stared at the slip of paper. Her handwriting was beautiful and practically perfect. She was extremely scared to text her first, especially after just seeing her. But she did it anyway.

_ Hi Taylor! It’s Gabbie :) _

She pressed send before she could start to overthink her choice of words, even though they were simple. She set her phone down on her nightstand, not expecting a text back anytime soon. After all, Taylor was on her way to her office.

She made herself something small to eat and went back to her room. As she was opening up her laptop, her phone dinged.

_ Hey pretty girl. Did you make it to your apartment okay? _

Gabbie swore her heart was beating a mile a minute and her face was already beginning to flush again. Taylor affected her. No one else in her life had ever made her feel like this, and yet she doesn’t even know her.

Soon enough, Gabbie forgot about her dinner. She spent the entire night talking to Taylor. Time moved at the speed of light when Gabbie was talking to Taylor. They never ran out of things to talk about. They mainly talked about their jobs and what they did daily. They continued to talk until around 2:00 am when Taylor finally returned home from the office. When they both said goodnight, they each had large smiles on their faces.

That night, they dreamt of each other. They were connected.

  
  



	2. diamond eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : ocean eyes - billie eilish

The blare of her alarm made the young girl groan. She felt as though she hadn’t even slept. It was 4:00 am. Every morning. She mainly worked open to close, considering Lauren, her boss, couldn’t afford to hire others. It was just Gabbie and Lauren. But that’s how they both liked it. Lauren had taken Gabbie under her wing when she had first arrived in the city and given her a job in her small coffee shop. 

Gabbie groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. She had never changed her clothes because she had spent her entire night talking to Taylor.  _ Taylor _ . The name alone brought a smile to the girl’s face. She rubbed her tired eyes and started to get ready for work. She washed the makeup off of her face from the previous night, knowing that her skin probably hated her for sleeping with it on and started to get ready for work. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had always been very thin. Her electric green eyes were too wide for her face and the loose curls of her hair were down to around her ribcage. She had always kept her hair long. It was the one aspect of herself that she had control over and she didn’t want to get rid of it. Besides, it’s not like she had the extra cash to be able to get it cut. She let out a small sigh and grabbed her bag, heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had already had three cups of coffee and the coffee shop had only just opened. She was exhausted. She took a look up at the clock. It was only 6:45 am. She let out a small groan. It had been so long since the last time she had stayed up until the early hours of the morning. Since she had moved into the city, she was used to going to bed extremely early. She was like a grandmother. Her friends back home had always said that she was an old soul. As if she was an old lady in a young girl’s body. That always made her laugh.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door chimed. The shop was extremely dead that morning. There was always one day a month in which the shop had little to no customers. And that day was today. When the girl looked up, she was met with a familiar pair of icy blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

Taylor.

“Good morning. What can I get for you today?” Gabbie blushed, taking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Good morning, pretty girl. Can I get a large pumpkin cold brew to go?” Taylor smirked. 

“S-sure. Is that all?” Gabbie stuttered. She was trying her hardest not to turn as red as a traffic light but it wasn’t working.

“That’s all, gorgeous,” Taylor winked, handing the girl a $20 and walking away. Taylor sat down at the counter, watching the young girl make her drink. She hadn’t slept at all the previous night, even after they said goodnight. She couldn’t stop thinking about the young girl. Her green eyes were burned into her mind and just the thought of the girl sent heat down through her body and to the place where she wanted the girl most. All night, she imagined the young girl writhing underneath her in pleasure. She imagined taking the girl for the first time and hearing strings of moan escaping her gorgeous lips. She imagined how the girl would feel around her, tight and wet. The mere thought of -

“Here you go,” Gabbie smiled, placing Taylor’s drink in front of her.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Taylor said, clearing her throat. As the girl turned to leave, she called out to her. “Wait! Can I ask you something?”

“Um, yeah sure,” Gabbie said, clearly confused.

“I was wondering if you would let me take you out to dinner,” Taylor smirked.

“L-like a d-date?” Gabbie stuttered, immediately biting her lip as she started to blush again.

“If you would like it to be, then yes,” Taylor chuckled.

“S-sure. I’d love to go out to dinner with you,” Gabbie smiled.

“Okay. What time do you get off?” Taylor grinned.

“5:00,” Gabbie answered, trying not to combust in front of the woman.

“Well then, I’ll see you at 5:00,” Taylor winked. She grabbed her drink and headed out the door, giving the girl one last glance before she headed to her office.

It took everything in the young girl to not squeal like a child. It felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around her chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy. She looked down at her outfit, wishing she had chosen something nicer to wear. Her outfit consisted of black ripped skinny jeans, a red turtleneck, and her extremely old high top Converse. She let out a small sigh, looking up at the clock again. 6:56 am. It was going to be a long day for Gabbie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor had done everything to keep herself busy. She threw herself into her work, trying not to let the thoughts of the young girl distract her. She didn’t know what to expect when she asked the young girl out. But now, she was nervous. No other girl had the effect that Gabbie does on Taylor. During her meetings, she caught herself thinking about the girl. The way her small body would fit perfectly in Taylor’s hands. The way her hair would look laid out under her as Taylor fucked her brains out. The way she would look curled around Taylor’s body as she slept. The way -

“M-Miss Swift, what do you propose?” Mr. Alwyn asked.

_ Fuck.  _ “Um...I think that we should try and propose a deal to Sheeran so that we can find a way to gain more traction in the environmental field,” Taylor sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was counting down the minutes until she could see the girl again. She was tired of sitting in meetings all day. All she wanted to do was see the girl. She wanted to make the girl hers. 

All she did was think about the girl. She watched the clock tick by slowly, counting down the mere seconds until she could see the girl again. She had never felt this way before. No girl ever had this kind of grip on Taylor. And, truthfully, it scared her to the point of excitement. There was something different about Gabbie. Sure, she wanted to fuck the life out of her but she also wanted to protect the girl until she took in her last breath. Taylor groaned and put her head in her hands. She didn’t know what to do but all she knew was that she wanted the young girl, for better or for worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor arrived at the coffee shop just as Gabbie was locking the door.

“Hey, pretty girl,” Taylor smiled.

Gabbie nearly jumped out of her skin. “H-hi,” Gabbie stuttered.

“You ready to go?” Taylor asked, taking a step closer toward the girl.

“Yep,” Gabbie said, biting her lip and looking down at her shoes. Taylor hooked her fingers under the younger girl’s chin, causing green eyes to meet blue ones. Taylor smirked and winked at the girl, taking the girl’s hand in her own. 

As they started their walk to the restaurant, Gabbie’s thoughts were running wild. She hadn’t noticed what Taylor had been wearing earlier. The clothes that adorned her body made Gabbie squirm. She wore black slacks that hugged her long legs and a loose white dress shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up, along with a pair of black Louboutins. Gabbie felt small next to the older woman but, for some odd reason, she liked it.

Soon enough, they arrived at Aska, one of the most expensive places in the city. And just as Gabbie was about to say something, Taylor interrupted her.

“I’m paying,” Taylor smirked.

“That’s in no way f-” Gabbie started.

“I don’t care. I’m paying,” Taylor chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the young girl’s hair.

“Y-you’re very bossy,” Gabbie blushed.

Taylor leaned down, her lips barely touching the young girl’s ear. “I like getting my way,” Taylor whispered.

And at that moment, Gabbie practically melted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had ordered (more like Taylor ordering for them), Gabbie felt that icy stare again. It took everything in her not to blush.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Taylor said, devoting her attention to the young girl in front of her.

“What do you want to know?” Gabbie responded, playing with her fingers under the table.

“Whatever you’re willing to tell me,” Taylor smiled, devoting her attention to the young girl.

“There’s not much to know. I’m not that interesting,” Gabbie said.

“I doubt that. Are you in college?” Taylor asked.

Gabbie shook her head. “I would never be able to afford college.”

“Well...if you were in college, what would you be studying?” Taylor questioned.

“Hmm...I’ve always loved writing so probably journalism or something like that,” Gabbie answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They continued their conversation throughout the night, Taylor cracking small jokes that made the young girl giggle. God, did Taylor love the sound of the girl’s innocent giggle. Taylor learned that Gabbie had been living in the city for only about a year. She didn’t have much. She loved Disney movies and watching the snowfall while sitting by the far. She also had a love for cats. When Taylor had told the girl that she had two cats, she swore she saw the most innocent source of happiness brighten in her eyes.

Gabbie, on the other hand, felt a fire within her when she was with Taylor. She felt like she could be herself with the older girl. There was something about Taylor that made her feel safe. She wanted to give herself to the older girl. But there was an issue with that statement. She had never given herself to anyone. No one had ever made her feel the way she felt with Taylor. She wanted to do anything for the girl she was falling for. Her icy blue eyes still had a strong grip on her. That hadn’t gone away.

After Taylor had paid, the girls were walking in the direction of Gabbie’s apartment. Gabbie’s fingers were laced together with Taylor’s, making the young girl smile and bite her lip. The look of the young girl with her lower lip in between her teeth could make Taylor combust in an instant. And without thinking, Taylor did something she would never do on a first date.

Taylor pulled the young girl into an alleyway, pushed her up against a brick wall, and pressed her lips against Gabbie’s. It took the younger girl by surprise but immediately kissed her back. Taylor’s lips kissed her with a hungry force. Gabbie practically melted underneath Taylor’s touch. Taylor’s hands gripped Gabbie’s hips as Gabbie’s fingers found their way into Taylor’s hair. Taylor’s lips slowly started to move away from the younger girl’s lips and down to her neck. Taylor kissed and sucked and nipped at the younger girl’s neck, earning small gasps and whimpers from the girl. 

Gabbie wanted Taylor. She wanted her more than anything at that moment. But she had never given herself to someone. And the feeling of the actions she was taking part in at that moment caused her anxiety levels to rise. And then she felt something pressing into her waist and she freaked herself out. She pushed Taylor off of her and ran towards her apartment building, teats pooling in her eyes.

Taylor was in shock. She had no idea what had happened. She took a deep breath and looked down. There was a bulge in her pants. 

“Fuck.”

  
  



	3. speak now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : treacherous - taylor swift

Gabbie’s morning was quite busy, allowing herself to take her mind off of the previous night. She made drink after drink, allowing her mind to be silent. That was until a familiar face walked into the coffee shop. Those familiar blue eyes sunk into her like a knife.

“Lauren, can you please serve that customer?” Gabbie asked, her voice a tad shaky.

“Um, yeah. You okay?” Lauren responded, a little concerned.

“Yeah, I-I’m just a little backed up over here,” Gabbie answered quickly, pointing to the endless line up of mugs and to-go cups.  _ Thank God we’re busy _ .

Taylor’s sweet voice had filled the air when she ordered her coffee, causing Gabbie’s heart to beat a little faster. The young girl kept her head down as to not draw attention to herself as she continued to make each drink. But she felt that icy stare. It was like a death grip. It made her breath hitch in her throat. 

“Taylor,” Gabbie calls out, putting her drink out on the counter. She tried desperately to not look up at the older woman. But, of course, her body betrayed her.

“Gabbie, we need to talk,” Taylor says quickly, knowing that this is her only chance to speak to her.

“T-Taylor, I’m busy,” Gabbie responds quietly, turning to go back to work. But Taylor catches the young girl’s wrist, sending a wave of electricity through them both. Gabbie’s eyes go wide and is left a little speechless.

“Please. I’ll come during your lunch break if that’s okay. We need to talk about it,” Taylor says, her icy blue eyes going soft.

And before Gabbie can even think, she responds. “Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor sat in the coffee shop at the table by the window again. Her blue eyes followed the younger girl as she walked over to sit in front of the older woman. The younger girl sat and played with her hands, trying to desperately make time move faster. She couldn’t look at Taylor. She didn’t know what to say. But Taylor couldn’t take the deafening silence between them.

“Gabbie, listen. I am so sorry about last night. I don’t know what came over me and what made me pull you into that alley. I’m seriously such an idiot and-,” Taylor starts.

“Wait,” Gabbie interrupts, willingly meeting Taylor’s blue eyes. “It’s not that I was uncomfortable. In fact, I wanted it.”

Now Taylor was very confused.

“Listen. I’ve never been in a situation like that. To be completely honest, I’m pretty inexperienced when it comes to stuff like this. Like I’ve never been in a real relationship before and last night I just panicked,” Gabbie confesses, looking down at her hands.

“Wow, you really are innocent,” Taylor blurts out, immediately covering her mouth.

“Yeah, I am,” Gabbie giggles, finally smiling up at the older woman.

“I’m still sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Taylor says, grabbing Gabbie’s hand.

“You didn’t. I seriously just panicked and didn’t know what to do,” Gabbie smiled, biting her bottom lip. 

The two girls were both back to where they were the previous morning, Taylor is a total flirt and Gabbie trying her hardest not to melt in front of the older woman. When green eyes met blue, the world stopped for them. It was like they only existed for each other. And Taylor knew what this meant. Gabbie was her omega. And how was she going to come out as an alpha to the younger girl? She had no idea. 

But Gabbie had only one thing going through her mind from the previous night. The bulge that had rubbed against her stomach in the alley.

“Taylor, I have a question,” Gabbie admitted, finally gaining the courage to get the answer to the question that had been on her mind since the night before.

“I hope I have an answer,” Taylor chuckled.

Gabbie took a deep breath. “W-why was there a bulge in your pants last night?”

Taylor almost passed out as her blue eyes widened in shock. She hadn’t known that Gabbie had felt that. And at that moment, she wanted to disappear into thin air. This was not how she thought their conversation was going to go, nor did she think that this was how she was going to come out to the younger girl sitting in front of her.

Taylor cleared her throat. “Um...well...this is not how I thought I was going to tell you but um...I’m an alpha.”

Gabbie went pale. That was not what she was expecting. She knew exactly what an alpha was. And dear lord did it terrify her to no end that Taylor was an alpha. She had heard the stories. She had seen the clinics and those who went in there. The mere thought of Taylor being one of them had never even crossed her mind.

“Listen, I know it’s a shock and I completely understand if you want me to leave and never have to see me again but I wanted to be honest with you,” Taylor explained, letting go of the girl’s hand.

Gabbie did not know what had come over her at that moment, but what she did next was a shock to the older woman. Gabbie grabbed Taylor’s wrist, holding it tight. “I don’t want to leave you.”

  
  



	4. you with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : king of my heart - taylor swift

The next few days were a blur for Gabbie. She and Taylor were closer than ever. It seemed as though they had texted each other every moment of every day. They texted from the time the older woman got up until the younger one went to sleep. And even when they were asleep, they dreamt of each other. 

That particular morning was a Friday. Gabbie’s favorite day. She was in the middle of applying her makeup when her phone went off. It was Taylor.

_ Look outside your door ;) _

Gabbie let out a soft chuckle, putting down her mascara. She was still in her pajamas but she didn’t care. She slowly unlocked her door, opening it to find a large bouquet of white roses. A large grin erupted on the girl’s face and she couldn’t stop blushing. She picked up the large vase and placed it on the small counter in her kitchen. That face-splitting grin never left her face. She just couldn’t stop smiling, no matter how hard she tried.

_ Thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous <3 _

The young girl continued to get ready, finally finishing her makeup. She slipped on a blue jean skirt and tight black long sleeve shirt with a large v-neck. She then slipped on some black knee-high socks and black ankle boots. She has had this strange feeling to try and please the older woman for the past few days. It was almost like something in her changed because of Taylor. But she liked it.

Gabbie grabbed her bag and her phone, finally leaving her house for the day. Her long walk to the coffee shop was quiet. Her mind ran with thoughts of the older woman. Gabbie truly couldn’t understand why Taylor would want her of all people. A small shiver ran up the young girl’s spine. It was starting to get colder out. Once she got to the coffee shop, it was time to get to work. As she prepared to open the shop, her mind still drifted to the older woman and the roses that were left at her doorstep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her day was finally over. It was almost like a blur. As the younger girl locked the door, she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She let out a small scream, and then she heard a familiar laugh.

“It’s just me, pretty girl,” Taylor chuckled, spinning the young girl around.

“You can’t scare me like that,” Gabbie giggled, playfully hitting Taylor in the chest. 

Taylor laughed, holding the girl close. “I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tonight.”

Gabbie was a little shocked. She never expected Taylor to want her at her place, especially so soon. “S-sure. I’d love to.”

Taylor smiled, taking the girl's hand. The walk to Taylor’s place was filled with giggles from the younger girl and jokes from the older woman. Gabbie felt so comfortable around Taylor, even when she wasn’t trying to melt from how beautiful Taylor was. 

Taylor’s building was massive. Not to mention that it was home to the most expensive apartments in the city. Gabbie was far from surprised. Taylor was a multi-millionaire, of course, she would live in Escala. Taylor led Gabbie inside, taking the elevator up to the penthouse floor. Her apartment was stunning. Her furniture was extremely modern yet had an antique feel to it.

“You want to order pizza?” Taylor asked, hanging up her coat.

“Sure,” Gabbie chuckled. 

As Gabbie looked around, she was met with two adorable Scottish Fold cats. One was completely white with bright blue eyes, the other was gray and white with dark eyes.

“I see you’ve met Meredith and Olivia,” Taylor smiled.

“Oh my God, they are so cute!” Gabbie grinned, petting the top of Meredith’s head. The cat immediately purred, causing Olivia to nudge her head against Gabbie’s other hand. Gabbie let out a soft giggle, petting the two cats.

“They must like you. Sometimes they won’t even let me pet them,” Taylor laughed, wrapping her arm around Gabbie’s waist.

Taylor was mesmerized by the sight of Gabbie. She was falling. Falling faster and harder than she ever expected to fall for a girl. There was fire within her that only burned for the younger girl she was holding. She didn’t think that she could live without her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the older woman had ordered pizza and it was delivered, the two girls sat in Taylor’s library, home to a projector screen and pretty much every movie you could ever think of. They decided to watch It, even though Gabbie was a little reluctant since horror movies aren’t her thing. Taylor, on the other hand, loved horror films. She owned pretty much every classic, from The Shining to the entire Saw series.

Taylor was holding Gabbie close. She could tell that the younger girl was scared, especially because Bill Skarsgard as Pennywise is terrifying. But instead of watching the film, Taylor watched the younger girl. She watched the way the younger girl cringed at the sight of the clown. She watched the way the younger girl would silently bite on her bottom lip in order to keep herself from screaming at each and every jumpscare. Yes, it was creepy and Taylor knew that. But she couldn’t help it. The younger girl, to her, was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

The second Pennywise jumped out of the projector and into Bill’s garage, Gabbie let out a small yelp and hid in Taylor’s chest. Taylor let a small smile appear as she held the younger girl close to her. Gabbie looked up into Taylor’s eyes, biting her lip. Taylor softly pulled on the younger girl’s chin, causing her to release her lip. And then Taylor leaned in.

Gabbie swore that she could feel sparks fly. Taylor’s lips were soft against her own, and the second their lips connected, Gabbie submitted to the older woman. Taylor immediately took control, feeling the fire inside of her burn brighter. The girls continued to kiss, Taylor softly placing her hand on the younger girl’s cheek, doing anything possible to bring them closer.

And to Gabbie, this was the only thing in the entire world that mattered. All she could focus on was Taylor. That was until a certain ball of fur decided to jump in between the two of them. Both girls looked down, finding Meredith peering at the both of them. Gabbie let out a small set of giggles, biting her lip again.

That giggle was like music to Taylor’s ears. And that’s when she knew. She was in love.

  
  



	5. all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : smut  
> song : don't blame me - taylor swift

Gabbie stared at herself in the mirror and groaned, yet again. She was in the middle of getting ready to go on her first real date with Taylor. And she couldn’t find anything to wear. She had to leave in 30 minutes and she was currently on her fifth outfit. She had finally given up. She sank to the floor and called her only friend. Lauren.

“For the love of God, if you are panicking about this date I-”

“Lauren, I’m on my fifth outfit and still don’t know what to wear,” Gabbie groaned.

Lauren let out a long sigh. “I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

Lauren lived down the hall from Gabbie. She was used to having to help the younger girl most of the time, especially when something went wrong in her apartment. Gabbie was only nineteen and Lauren felt as though she was sort of a mother to the younger girl. 

Gabbie was still on the floor of her bedroom when Lauren walked in. Her floor was covered in piles of clothes and she could tell that the younger girl was stressed.

“Alright, let’s get to work.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor was nervously playing with her hands. She hadn’t been on an actual date since high school. She mainly just fucked girls and that was it. No strings attached. But she wanted more with Gabbie. And that’s when the younger girl walked through the door of the movie theatre.

Taylor was stunned. She was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a black turtleneck, white and black checkered skirt, and white vans. Taylor felt as though every ounce of oxygen had left her body. 

“You okay?” Gabbie asked, knocking Taylor out of her frozen state.

“Y-yeah, I’m great. You look gorgeous,” Taylor answered, flashing a smile.

Gabbie giggled, tucking a hair behind her ear. “Thank you. You look stunning, Taylor. What movie are we seeing?”

Taylor smirks, “Hereditary.”

“That’s a horror movie, isn’t it?” Gabbie asked, biting her lip.

“Why yes, it is,” Taylor giggled, trying to contain herself while looking at the younger girl. That lip bite really did something to her.

Gabbie rolled her eyes, grabbing Taylor’s hand. Taylor led the younger girl into the theatre, quickly finding their seats. As the previews started, Taylor lightly placed her hand on Gabbie’s thigh, causing Gabbie’s breath to hitch in her throat.

The younger girl had barely slept the night before. She had a vivid dream about the older woman. And she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She wanted to give herself to Taylor. She was wet just thinking about it. And now that Taylor’s hand was there, she couldn’t even pay attention to the screen in front of her. Even when the little girl got decapitated. It barely even phased her. 

Taylor was also trying to keep herself together. She could feel it radiating off of the other girl. But she didn’t want to intimidate the younger girl. You could feel the electricity between them and you could cut the tension with a knife.

Gabbie wanted Taylor. And Taylor wanted Gabbie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second they walked into Taylor’s apartment, Gabbie was pushed up against the wall and Taylor’s lips were on hers. It was a hungry kiss. One full of need. Gabbie immediately submitted to Taylor, moaning into the kiss. Taylor growled hungrily, gripping Gabbie’s hips tightly. 

“I want you,” Gabbie whispered, breaking their kiss.

Taylor was shocked. “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t have -”

“I’m sure,” Gabbie said, kissing Taylor again.

Taylor grinned against Gabbie’s lips, picking the girl up. She took the girl down the hall to the large master bedroom. She put the girl back on her feet, breaking their kiss. Gabbie looked up at Taylor, biting her lip. Both girls took off their shoes and reconnected their lips. 

Taylor pulled away, looking down at the younger girl and smiling. She slowly peeled off Gabbie’s shirt and skirt, leaving her in only her undergarments. Gabbie looked down, biting her lip, ashamed of the way she looks. She’s practically skin and bones. But that’s not what Taylor saw.

Taylor lifted the younger girl’s chin. “You are gorgeous.”

Gabbie smiled, pressing her lips against Taylor’s once again. Taylor started to undress, unbuttoning her dress shirt and sliding it off of her shoulders. Gabbie’s hands traveled down Taylor’s chest to the waistband of her pants, unbuttoning them. Both girls were only left in their undergarments.

Taylor slowly led the younger girl to her bed, laying her down. Taylor unclipped Gabbie’s black lace bra, leaving her chest bare. Taylor straddled the younger girl, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down to the waistband of her black lace panties, making the girl under her squirm and moan. And then her panties were gone. She was completely bare underneath Taylor.

“You are breathtaking,” Taylor smiled, kissing the girl’s lips. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. I want you, Taylor,” Gabbie whimpered.

Taylor sat up, slowly sliding off her boxers to reveal her hard member. Gabbie’s eyes went wide.

“Fuck, you’re big,” she gulped.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Taylor whispered, slowly lining herself up with Gabbie’s wet entrance. “Tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Gabbie nodded, reaching for Taylor’s hand. Their fingers interlaced as Taylor slowly slid in, causing Gabbie to whimper loudly. Taylor cursed under her breath, murmuring about how tight the younger girl was.

“Do you need me to stop?” Taylor groaned, trying to keep herself contained.

“N-no, I’m okay. K-keep going,” Gabbie whimpered.

Taylor kept sliding into the younger girl until all nine inches of her was inside of the younger girl. Gabbie’s knuckles were turning white with hard she was gripping Taylor’s hand. But the pain soon turned into pleasure. Gabbie let out a soft moan.

“Y-you can move now,” Gabbie whimpered, slowly moving her hips in an attempt to feel all of the older woman.

Taylor bit her lip, slowly pulling out and thrusting back into the younger girl, being met with a loud moan. Taylor kept thrusting, leaving Gabbie in a world of pleasure. Taylor started to move faster. Gabbie let go of Taylor’s hand and wrapped her arms around Taylor’s neck. As Taylor thrust faster and harder into the younger girl, Gabbie drug her nails down Taylor’s back in pleasure, earning a groan from Taylor.

“Ah, Taylor I-I’m…” Gabbie trailed off.

“Let go, Gabbie. Cum for me,” Taylor grunted.

And then, she let go. She shuddered and moaned as Taylor kept moving. She rode out the rest of her orgasm with her back arched off of Taylor’s mattress. Taylor pulled out of the younger girl, getting herself off above her. She soon let go, releasing herself on the younger girl’s stomach. 

After cleaning themselves up, Taylor was left in her sports bra and boxers while the younger girl adorned Taylor’s dress shirt. Gabbie was cuddled into Taylor’s side, her head on the older woman’s chest and fast asleep. But Taylor was still wide awake. She couldn’t stop thinking of what had just happened. It was different than the other times she had sex. It was passionate. There was a spark between the two. Something in her had changed. And she knew why. Gabbie was meant to be her Omega. 

She wanted to claim the younger girl.

  
  



	6. bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence  
> song : little lamb - jazmin bean

It had been a few days since Gabbie had given herself to Taylor. They were infatuated with each other. It was almost like they were attached at the hip. Gabbie spent the weekend at Taylor’s apartment, but she had to go home the night prior. The young girl had gone to sleep, a smile on her face, dreaming of the older woman that she was falling in love with.

But then she woke up.

She felt weird the second she opened her eyes. Her mind felt fuzzy. She brushed it off, blaming it on the fact that it was 4:00 am. Gabbie checked her phone, expecting to see her daily morning text from Taylor, who sends them at around 1:00 am before the older woman goes to bed. But there are no notifications. 

Gabbie lets a small frown form, later thinking that Taylor must have fallen asleep early and forgot. Gabbie shakes it off, pulling herself out of bed. She immediately gets dizzy, grasping the edge of her nightstand. She shakes her head, not knowing what’s wrong with her. She gets herself ready for her day at the coffee shop, having to sit down a few times to steady herself.

She dresses in a dark orange sweater, black skinny jeans, and her old pair of black combat boots. She grabs her bag, prepared to walk out the door. But then the young girl starts to shiver. Gabbie sighs, grabbing her very old black leather jacket and finally heading out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee shop was abnormally busy today. Gabbie had served countless customers that day, including Taylor. Gabbie wanted to talk to the older woman but she was swamped. However, Taylor did explain why she hadn’t texted the younger girl. She had fallen asleep in her home office while she was trying to get work done. She had a big project to work on with her team that day, meaning she was going to be extremely busy. 

By noon, Gabbie had almost passed out at least three times. During her very short lunch break, she sat in the backroom, slowly snacking on some granola and drinking water. She thought she was only dehydrated. But nothing she did had seemed to help her. She was starting to feel extremely sick as if she could pass out or puke any minute.

And Lauren noticed this. Once the crowd had died down, Lauren pulled the young girl into the back room.

“Gabbie, you look pale. Are you okay? Do you need to go home?” Lauren asked her.

“N-no, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy but I’m okay,” Gabbie told her boss, but both girls knew she was lying.

Lauren placed her forearm on the young girl’s forehead, finding her to be running a fever. “Gabs, you’re burning up. Go home and rest,” Lauren told the younger one.

“But I don’t want to leave you with the rush,” Gabbie sighed, running a hand through her long hair.

“I can manage. Now, go home and rest,” Lauren said, pulling the girl in for a hug. “I’ll check up on you when I get home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabbie walks home felt longer than normal. She almost felt like she was being followed. She thought she was only being paranoid. However, she was more focused on the fact that she felt as though she would barely make it home with how she felt. She couldn’t wait to get home and climb back into bed and sleep for an eternity. 

She felt as though the ground started to spin beneath her. She stopped herself, knowing that if she continued walking, she was sure to pass out. She leaned up against the brick wall of the laundromat that was only a block away from her apartment building. As she tried to calm herself down, she pulled out her phone and decided to text Taylor.

But that’s when a tall, bleach blonde grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, throwing her on the concrete of the alley. Gabbie let out a small scream, only for her mouth to be covered by the girl who threw her into the alley. She couldn’t see the girl’s face, but she was tall. The mystery girl proceeded to kick and hit and slap Gabbie in every which way possible, leaving the girl with a split lip and her body covered in cuts and bruises.

In the middle of Gabbie trying to catch her breath and prevent herself from hyperventilating, the mystery girl wrapped her nimble fingers around Gabbie’s throat, choking the girl hard. Gabbie tried to scream, but it was no use.

_ I’m going to die. _

“You don’t deserve her. It was supposed to be me, not you. Stay the fuck away from Taylor,” the mystery girl spit, letting go of Gabbie and leaving her in pain on the cold concrete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Gabbie limped her way home. Once she closed her front door, she led herself to her bedroom in a daze. The second she entered her room, she leaned up against the wall, sinking to the floor and starting to cry. The younger girl was petrified. Someone was out to get her. She had never asked about Taylor’s exes, but she knew there had to be a good amount of them. Taylor was stunning, surely she had a line of women begging to be hers.

She sat in the same spot for hours, crying and throwing herself into multiple panic attacks. She felt numb. Somehow, she pulled herself, changing into an old field hockey sweatshirt from high school and a pair of black sleep shorts. She sat in the middle of her bed, staring at her plain pink comforter. Her legs were lined with gashes and dark bruises. Her fingers lingered over her bottom lip, still bleeding from the deep cut in it. She was still in a daze, not knowing what to do.

And then her phone started to ring.

It was Taylor.

Without thinking, Gabbie bit her lip, gasping in pain the second her teeth touched it. Her hands were shaking, but somehow she still hit the “accept button”.

“H-hello?” Gabbie choked out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Hey, pretty girl. I was going to pick you up from work, but Lauren told me she sent you home because you had a fever. Are you okay? Want me to come over so I can take care of you?” Taylor’s velvety voice made Gabbie melt inside. And she almost accepted her offer, until she remembered what she looked like.

“N-no, it’s okay. I-I think I got it under c-control,” Gabbie answered. She knew Taylor wouldn’t believe her. Her stutter always gave it away.

“Are you sure, baby? It’s really no trouble,” Taylor said, knowing that something was wrong.

“I’m s-sure. I-I think I’m g-going to try and sleep a little. I’ll t-talk to you later?” Gabbie squeaked out, trying to hold back a whimper.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll check up on you in a few hours. Get some rest,” Taylor told the younger girl. Gabbie immediately ended the call, starting to cry again. 

Taylor knew something was wrong. The older woman let out a sigh, pulling her hair out of her tight bun, running her fingers through her hair. She was worried about the younger girl. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. Taylor turned herself around, walking in the direction of Gabbie’s apartment building.

But there was one problem. She didn’t know which apartment the younger one lived in. She groaned, calling Lauren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After learning the apartment number, Taylor practically ran to the home of the younger girl. She found the front door unlocked, which was not a good sign. Taylor knew that Gabbie always locked her front door. She was always so paranoid. Taylor went inside the younger girl’s apartment, immediately hearing her soft sobs.

Gabbie was curled up on her bed, crying softly. She didn’t know what to do and for the first time since she had left home, she was scared. She held her knees to her chest, allowing her sobs to truly rack her body. 

The sight broke Taylor’s heart. She rushed to the younger girl, holding her in her arms. The young girl let out a shriek before realizing that it was only Taylor.

“T-Taylor, what are you doing here?” Gabbie whimpered.

“You didn’t sound okay when I called you and I was worried about you. Gabbie, what happened?” Taylor asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she saw the cuts and bruises that lined that younger girl’s body.

“N-nothing happened, I-I’m fine,” Gabbie lied. She didn’t know what to tell Taylor.

Taylor lets out a sigh, not knowing what to say. She picks up the smaller girl, holding her close and taking her to the bathroom. Taylor sits Gabbie on the counter, wetting a washcloth to attempt to clean up the younger girl’s wounds.

The room was filled with a silence that could be cut with a blade. Taylor continued to clean the wounds on Gabbie’s legs as the younger girl played with her own fingers. She didn’t want to keep Taylor in the dark but she didn’t know what Taylor would do if she told her the truth. But she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I was walking home. I felt like someone was following me but I thought that I was just being paranoid. I was really dizzy so I stopped and leaned up against a wall. I pulled out my phone and I was going to text you. But then someone grabbed me and threw me into an alley. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth. They wouldn’t stop hitting me. It hurt so bad. They finally stopped but then they grabbed me by the throat. They told me that I didn’t deserve you and that it was supposed to be them. Then they threatened me and told me to stay away from you,” Gabbie admitted, staring at her lap and trying not to start crying again.

Taylor went pale, immediately pulling the younger girl into her arms. Taylor knew exactly who did this to her girl. Rage coursed through her veins. But she didn’t want to leave Gabbie alone and hurt. So, she said nothing. Taylor held Gabbie close to her. She held Gabbie throughout the night, not letting her go. She didn’t know what the future held. But she did know one thing.

The girl who did this was going to pay.

  
  



	7. make my life sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : smut  
> song : ilomilo - billie eilish

The city streets were always lined with traffic. This is why Gabbie always walked to and from work. It would just take longer for her to get home if she took a cab everywhere. But, for the first time since she moved into the city, she was getting driven to work and getting picked up from work. It had been about two weeks since the alley incident and Taylor refused to let Gabbie go anywhere alone. 

It had been a long week for Gabbie. The coffee shop hadn’t been too busy, but Lauren was out of town visiting family and left Gabbie alone to run the shop for the week. Gabbie had never known that running a coffee shop could be so stressful. However, she still had the weekend off. Lauren always let Gabbie have the weekend off. Lauren knows about Gabbie’s depression and anxiety and never wanted to overwork the young girl.

Taylor’s car is warm, but Gabbie is still cold somehow. It was soom\n becoming winter, the temperatures dropping below freezing. Gabbie always hated the cold. Taylor had one warm hand on Gabbie’s thigh, the other on the wheel. Gabbie watched the bustling city through the tinted window, Taylor sneaking small glances at the younger girl as she drove to her apartment building. 

The drive felt like forever, but soon enough the girls pulled into the parking garage of Taylor’s large apartment building. The elevator ride to Taylor’s penthouse was filled with comfortable silence, Gabbie’s head on Taylor’s shoulder. Taylor played with Gabbie’s hands, doing anything to keep her hands on the younger girl. Taylor was extremely protective of Gabbie, even more now because of the alley situation.

Gabbie was bombarded by Taylor’s cats the second she walked in the door, causing both girls to giggle. Gabbie petted the cats, earning purrs from both of them. Taylor headed into her kitchen, Gabbie soon following her. As Taylor started to saute a mix of vegetables, Gabbie wrapped her arms around the waist of the older girl. Taylor smiled, turning around in the younger girl’s arms. Taylor pulled Gabbie close to her, stroking her hair.

“You know, you don’t have to take me everywhere,” Gabbie says, looking into Taylor’s bright blue eyes. 

“I know I don’t, but I want to. I want to keep you safe,” Taylor tells her, holding her tighter.

Gabbie’s face turns bright red, burying her face in Taylor’s chest, earning a chuckle from the older girl. Taylor continues to cook as Gabbie sits at the table, checking her texts and emails. The girls eat in comfortable silence, making some small talk about the weather and how their separate days were. 

“You’re a really good cook,” Gabbie compliments, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Thanks, pretty girl,” Taylor smirks, clearing both of their plates.

After cleaning up, Taylor led Gabbie to the couch, turning on an episode of The Office for background noise. As soon as they sit down, Taylor pulls the young girl on to her lap, causing her to giggle.

“So, how was your day?” Taylor asks, playing with the young girl’s hands.

“It was okay,” Gabbie smiles. “Some guy kept hitting on me.”

Taylor shot the younger girl a look. And Gabbie knew exactly what she was doing. Gabbie played with the older woman’s hair, swearing she could see the steam coming out of her ears. Taylor dug her hands into the hips of the younger girl, causing her to let out a small gasp.

“So someone was trying to take what’s mine,” Taylor growls softly.

“So I’m yours,” Gabbie smirks.

“Yes, you are,” Taylor says plainly.

“Oh really?” Gabbie continues to egg on the older woman. She knows exactly what she’s doing.

Taylor growls loudly, pinning the younger girl under her. “I guess I’ll just have to show you.” 

Taylor immediately starts to strip the younger girl, yanking off her clothes with a force. Gabbie cannot deny the fact that she is dripping. Taylor has never been this rough with her. And God did she love it. Soon enough, Gabbie is completely naked, exposed to Taylor’s eyes only. Taylor smirks as she slips a finger into the younger girl. A soft moan leaves Gabbie’s lips, grabbing onto Taylor’s wrist.

“Now you’re just putty in my hands. Now, do you want to argue?” Taylor teases, knowing that the younger girl is in no position to fight.

All Gabbie can do is moan. She is in a state of bliss. At that moment, all she could focus on was Taylor, and the way she was making her feel. And then Taylor flips the younger girl on to her stomach, pulling her up onto her knees. Taylor slips her member out of her pants, quickly slipping into the younger girl.

Taylor lets out a soft groan as Gabbie writhes in pleasure underneath her. Taylor soon starts to pound into the young girl, fast and hard with no mercy. Taylor smirks as she watches the young girl beneath her screams in pleasure, gripping on to a throw pillow in front of her. Gabbie is in her own world. She had never felt this good before. Taylor had no mercy. She was pounding into the girl like there was no tomorrow. 

Taylor gripped Gabbie’s hair, pulling her up to where she could speak in her ear.

“Who do you belong to?” Taylor demands, still fucking the younger girl as hard as she can.

“Y-you!” Gabbie squeaks out. Taylor smirks, letting go of the younger girl. Gabbie’s thighs start to shake as she whimpers in incoherent sentences.

“Cum for me,” Taylor growls, sending Gabbie right over the edge.

  
  



	8. be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : afterglow - taylor swift

The bed is cold when Taylor wakes. She reaches for the younger girl but finds herself alone. Taylor sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, and wiping her eyes. She let out a small yawn, slipping on a pair of black Victoria’s Secret slippers. She grabs her phone, checking the time. It was only 7:46 am. Taylor slowly walked down her spiral staircase, stifling a few more yawns. She was used to her apartment being cold in the morning, but there was a warm glow coming from the kitchen that morning.

Gabbie was in Taylor’s large kitchen, currently cooking breakfast for the older woman. There was a pot of coffee brewing as the younger girl made eggs, toast, and bacon for Taylor. Taylor stood in the doorway, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. This was the most wholesome image. Taylor could truly get used to the younger girl being with her. The coffeemaker beeped, signaling the end of the brew. Gabbie turns around, practically jumping out of her skin when she sees Taylor standing there. Taylor lets out a soft chuckle, letting her hand run through her hair.

“It’s not nice to sneak up on people,” Gabbie giggles, pouring coffee into a mug.

Taylor smiles, walking up to the younger girl and pulling her into her arms. “I didn’t sneak up on you. I came downstairs and then watched you.”

“Because that’s not creepy,” Gabbie jokes, pressing a kiss to Taylor’s soft lips. Taylor laughs against the younger girl’s lips, pressing soft kisses on the younger girl’s lips. Gabbie melted into the older woman’s embrace, smiling against her lips. 

The younger girl soon pulls away, handing the mug of coffee to Taylor and continuing to cook. Taylor lets out a soft chuckle, sitting down at the table. She scrolls through the endless amount of emails on her phone, trying to respond to as many of the emails sent by her employees throughout the night. She swears that some of them never truly sleep. 

Gabbie continued cooking, continuously checking the toast and bacon to make sure that they weren’t burning. Gabbie liked cooking, especially for other people. It was something she always did with her mom until she came out. Before she left, her mom wouldn’t even look at her. She couldn’t stand the fact that ner daughter would never love a man, causing Gabbie to leave about a month after she came out. Gabbie shook the thought out of her head. She was in a better place now. 

Once the food was done, Gabbie placed the food on one of Taylor’s beautiful white plates, placing it down in front of the older girl. Before Gabbie could even try to sit down, Taylor pulled her into her lap, causing the younger girl to blush. Gabbie snacked on a piece of toast as Taylor ate and continued responding to emails. The younger girl snuck her head into Taylor’s neck, softly yawning. The younger girl was still half asleep. She had woken up early and couldn’t get herself to fall back asleep. Gabbie cuddled into Taylor, causing the older woman to smile. She watched the young girl, innocent and sweet. Gabbie could feel that familiar icy blue stare.

“I can feel you staring,” the younger girl blushed. 

Taylor chuckled, pressing soft kisses all over the younger girl’s face, causing her to blush even harder. Taylor held the young girl close, not wanting to let her go. Gabbie was wearing one of Taylor’s dress shirts, which was like a dress on the younger girl. Taylor ran her fingertips over the girl’s exposed thighs and played with her hair, causing her to relax even more into the older woman. “Can I ask you something?”  
“You just did, but yeah, anything,” Gabbie giggled, picking her head up and staring into Taylor’s icy blue eyes.

Taylor rolls her eyes, playing with the hem of the younger girl’s shirt. “I wanted to ask...if you, uh...wanted to be mine. Like...officially?”

A smile creeps onto the younger girl’s face. “Yes,” she smiles, wrapping her arms around Taylor’s neck. She was blushing like crazy. Taylor let out a small laugh, holding the girl close. Taylor was in love. She was falling hard for the girl in her arms.

  
  



	9. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : threats, panic attack  
> song : come out and play - billie eilish

The weekend was over before either of the girls wanted it to be. Gabbie’s alarmed blared through Taylor’s vast bedroom, making both girls groan. Gabbie wiped her eyes and sat herself up, only to be pulled back down by Taylor. The younger girl let out a soft giggle, trying to get out of Taylor’s grasp.

“I have to go to work,” Gabbie giggles, pressing her lips against Taylor’s neck.

“I know...does not mean that I want you to go,” Taylor hummed, holding the girl close. Taylor placed a kiss on the young girl’s forehead, letting her go get ready for her day. Taylor curled back up underneath her warm comforter, drifting back to sleep as the young girl started her day.

Gabbie stared at herself in the mirror. She never liked what she saw. She avoided looking at herself as much as possible. She let out a soft sigh, running her fingers through her hair. She quickly got ready, brushing her hair out and putting on her makeup. (She brought her stuff with her, knowing that she was staying the weekend). She let out a couple of small yawns, wishing she could crawl back into bed with Taylor. As she finished her mascara, Taylor walked into the bathroom, attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Taylor wrapped her arms around the younger girl. “You know, you really don’t need the makeup. You’re gorgeous without it.”

Gabbie rolled her eyes. “That’s so cheesy.”

As Taylor took a shower and got ready for work, Gabbie pulled on a pair of ripped, black jeans and a maroon long-sleeved shirt. As she waited for Taylor, she sat in the living room and played with the cats. 

Taylor could hear the young girl’s infectious giggle as she was applying the final touches to her dark red lipstick. She had a very important meeting scheduled and wanted to make sure she looked her best, dressed in a black pantsuit and Louboutin heels. When she walked downstairs, Gabbie was pulling on her old pair of black Converse, stifling a yawn. 

“You look adorable,” Taylor says, causing the younger girl to practically jump out of her skin.

Just as she was about to get back at the older woman with a snide remark, every word left the younger girl’s body. Taylor was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. It was hard not to just melt in front of the woman every single day. 

Taylor chuckled, pulling the young girl into her arms. Gabbie practically dissolved into Taylor, wrapping her arms around the older girl’s next and hiding her face in her chest. Taylor held her close, not wanting to let her go. They were both falling hard for each other. And Gabbie never wanted it to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabbie’s day was long, to say the least. And she was only on her lunch break. She swore she had served almost every single person who lived in the city. She sat at a small table, slowly drinking her third Cold Brew of the day while scrolling through Twitter. She was doing anything to stay awake at this point. She had felt off since Taylor dropped her off at work. She felt like there was always someone staring at her. She had wasted most of her energy that morning searching for the pair of eyes that were digging daggers into her.

She was pulled out of her trance by her phone vibrating. A text from Taylor

_ Hey, pretty girl! I hate to say this but I can’t pick you up from work today. I’m swamped :( I love you! _

The young girl was beaming. She didn’t think she could fall harder for Taylor but somehow she did every single day. She was more than in love with Taylor. 

_ That’s okay! I’ll walk home, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Hope your day is going well. I love you too :) _

Her lunch break was over before she knew it, causing the young girl to let out a small sigh. She quickly downed the rest of her coffee, hoping it would wake her up just a tad bit more. It was going to be an extremely long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the young girl was locking the front door to the coffee shop, she was trying not to curl up on a bench and fall asleep. And on top of her exhaustion, she was freezing. She was almost sure that it would start snowing during the night. The young girl always loved the snow, but she hated the cold that came with it. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, hoping that she could get herself to walk a little quicker and get herself home faster. 

She knew she lived in the “bad part of town”. She knew it wasn’t the safest area. But it was all she could afford. She always tried to keep to herself and blend in with the crowds. She was always good at hiding. She knew how to survive without bringing attention to herself.

But then she felt it again. The same stare that she felt all day. But this time was more intense, almost like someone was trying to kill her with their eyes. And now she was all alone. And it made her blood run cold. She was fucking terrified. She was vulnerable when she was alone. She was only a small, nineteen-year-old girl. She couldn’t escape someone. She already knew that.

So she ran. She ran all the way home. She didn’t care if she drew attention to herself. She just wanted to get home. She was scared. She couldn’t breathe, and yet she continued to run. She could see her worn-down apartment building and she forced herself to run faster. 

She stumbled through the front door, gasping for air. She was safe now, at least she hoped she was. She ran her fingers through her hair, finally starting to calm herself down and catch her breath. She let out a sigh, walking toward her small mailbox. She was gone the entire weekend, expecting to find her usual pile of junk mail. Except, when she opened it, there was only one letter in a completely blank envelope. To say she was confused was an understatement.

She tried to shrug off the ominous letter. She placed it on her kitchen counter, heading to her room to get ready for the night. But as she got into a pair of sweatpants and a camisole, the letter was eating at her. Something about it didn’t feel right. She went back out into the kitchen to find the letter still on her counter. She took in a small breath, picked it up, and tore open the top of the envelope. She almost passed out when she read the letter. In red handwriting, the letter read, “Last time wasn’t enough? STAY AWAY FROM TAYLOR! Or else…”.

Gabbie dropped the letter, slowly sinking to the floor, terrified. She felt like every ounce of oxygen had left her body. She didn’t know what was happening. The room was spinning and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She curled up into herself, letting out one strangled sob after another. Her makeup was running down her cheeks and she tried not to hyperventilate. Every thought in her mind was scrambling together, causing her brain to become static. Before she could even recognize what she was doing, her phone was in her hands and she was dialing Taylor’s number.

Taylor picked up on the second ring. “Hey, babygirl. What’s going on?”

Gabbie continued to sob, trying to get even a couple words out but she couldn’t.

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Taylor asked, becoming more concerned by the millisecond.

Gabbie continued to sob, trying to choke out a sentence. “I-I nee-ed y-you.”

“I’m on my way. Try and calm yourself down, okay? I’ll be there before you know it,” Taylor said, immediately hanging up the phone, grabbing her purse, and sprinting to her car. She was more than worried at this point. She was trying to keep herself from freaking out too much. Her mind jumped to the worst-case scenario. She was scared that the same girl had hurt Gabbie. Her team was already trying to find her. Taylor didn’t even want to say her name. She didn’t want to worry Gabbie. She just wanted to keep her girl safe.

By the time she reached the younger girl’s apartment building, every nerve in her body was on edge. She sprinted into the building and up the stairs. She couldn’t wait to get to her girl. She was breathing heavily as she reached Gabbie’s door. She slid in the key that Gabbie had given her and opened the door quickly, finding Gabbie in a puddle of tears on her kitchen floor. Taylor immediately sank to the floor, pulling the sobbing young girl into her lap. She held her tightly, rocking the girl slightly, doing anything to calm her down.

“It’s okay, Gabs. I’m here. Please take a few deep breaths for me,” Taylor cooed, holding the girl close.

Gabbie hiccuped as she tried to breathe, clutching Taylor’s shirt tightly in her hands. She shook in the older woman’s lap, trying to ground herself. She continued to try and take deep breaths, slowly but surely calming herself down, not once letting go of Taylor’s shirt.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Taylor asked as she stroked the younger girl’s hair.

Gabbie still couldn’t speak. She pointed to the fallen letter only a few feet away from them. Taylor leaned over, grabbing the letter without letting go of Gabbie. She let out a small gasp as she read the letter. She folded it up, placing it in her pocket, knowing that she will be handing it over to her team in the morning. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’m going to be right here to take care of you and keep you safe. I promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on the floor for over an hour. Gabbie was still shaken up and Taylor didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to. Suddenly, Gabbie sat up, wiping away her tears.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” Gabbie croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

Taylor took Gabbie’s face in her hands. “You don’t have to apologize for being vulnerable.”

Gabbie smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Taylor, nuzzling her face into Taylor’s neck. Taylor smiled, heading to the young girl’s bedroom. She sat Gabbie on her bathroom counter, pulling out a makeup wipe and wiping away what remained of the young girl’s makeup. Gabbie smiled shyly, embarrassed of herself. Taylor chuckled, pressing her lips on Gabbie’s. Gabbie melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Taylor’s neck. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was full of undeniable love.

“I’m going to clean myself up. Why don’t you go lay down and I’ll be there in a minute?” Taylor suggested.

Gabbie nodded, hopping off of her bathroom counter. She quickly unmade her bed, hoping that Taylor wouldn’t mind the extremely cheap bedding that she got at Target. Taylor was a multi-millionaire.  _ Why would she ever want someone like me? _

Taylor wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pulling Gabbie away from your thoughts. Taylor pressed kisses to the young girl’s shoulder and neck, causing Gabbie to let a few giggles and gasps. “Let’s get to bed,” Taylor smiled.

As Gabbie laid her head on Taylor’s chest and Taylor played with Gabbie’s hair, her mouth opened before she could think it through. “Why do you want me?”

“Why wouldn’t I want you?” Taylor joked.

“I’m nobody. You’re the CEO of a multi-million dollar company and I’m just a broke nineteen-year-old who works in a coffee shop. It’s like we’re on two completely different planets,” Gabbie sighed, playing with her hands.

Taylor lifted Gabbie’s head by her chin, forcing the young girl to lock eyes. “Listen to me. You are more than that. You’re sweet and kind, and gorgeous. You’re a genuine person. You’re not with me because of my money. And I want you because, to me, you’re perfect. And I am so fucking in love with you,” Taylor confessed.

Gabbie’s eyes filled with tears. She was more than in love with this woman. “I love you, Taylor.”

The older woman smiled, holding the young girl closer to her. Gabbie soon drifted off to sleep in Taylor’s arms. But Taylor was wide awake. Her thoughts just wouldn’t stop. She wanted nothing more than to protect this girl. She wanted to claim Gabbie. She wanted to be devoted to her.

  
  



	10. take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : dress - taylor swift

The coffee shop was practically empty. And Gabbie’s thoughts were filled with Taylor. The young girl missed the older woman. She missed those striking blue eyes. She wanted to be with Taylor all the time. She didn’t understand why. All she knew was that she wanted to be Taylor’s.

As she stared off into space, thinking about the blonde-haired woman she loved, her phone went off. 

_ Hey gorgeous! I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight? _

Gabbie grinned, a feeling of butterflies filling her stomach. 

_ I’d love to. Can you pick me up from my apartment? I’m not wearing a dinner outfit right now lol _

Gabbie always wanted to look her best for Taylor. Taylor has a reputation to uphold and Gabbie never wanted to tarnish that. She always wanted to look the part.

_ I’ll be there at 7:00 pretty girl <3 _

Gabbie was practically squealing with joy. She always loved being out with Taylor. Taylor always knew how to make an ordinary night turn into something extraordinary. Even in the most crowded places, Taylor always knew how to make Gabbie feel like the only girl in the world. And Gabbie couldn’t wait to see what Taylor had in store for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her green eyes burned holes into her closet. She was always insecure about her clothing choices. She couldn’t afford much so she only had a small selection to choose from. She let out a small sigh, pulling out a forest green long-sleeve shirt and black skater skirt. Gabbie curled her hair and put on some red lipstick. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing how her ribs poked out and how skinny her arms were. She turned away, not wanting to look at herself any longer. She doesn’t know what Taylor sees in her. She has always been too skinny. She has never been pretty enough. She was always the one chosen last. She was never enough for anyone. No one had ever truly cared for her. Not even her parents. She could never understand what Taylor sees in her. She could never understand why Taylor would ever want her.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. She cursed to herself, pulling on her very old pair of black ankle boots. She took a deep breath, opening her front door. And there stood Taylor, holding a dozen red roses.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Taylor smiled, pulling Gabbie in for a kiss.

“Hi,” Gabbie blushed, kissing the older woman back immediately.

“These are for you,” Taylor smirked, handing Gabbie the bouquet of beautiful flowers.

“Thank you,” Gabbie grinned, taking the flowers and quickly putting them in a vase on her kitchen counter.

As Taylor took the younger girl’s hand, she led her to the elevator. “You look gorgeous, by the way,” Taylor smiled, wrapping her arm around Gabbie.

Gabbie blushed even further, practically turning as red as the roses that Taylor had given her. “Not as gorgeous as you,” Gabbie mumbled.

Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head, leading the younger girl into the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Taylor pulled up in front of the restaurant, Gabbie was in awe. It was beautiful. There were windows all around with fairy lights lining the walls, looking like waterfalls of lights. Gabbie was speechless. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Taylor chuckled lightly, grabbing the younger girl’s hand and leading her inside of the building. The couple was led to a booth in the back, surrounded by beautiful lights and a warm atmosphere. Gabbie was in a small state of shock. She had truly never been to a place that’s so gorgeous.

“Do you like it?” Taylor asked.

“Like it? Taylor, I love it,” Gabbie smiled.

The girl’s made small chatter about their days, talking about their stresses and everything that had happened in the few short hours that they were apart. Taylor never let go of the younger girl’s hands, playing with her fingers and always keeping a hand on her. Gabbie was confused, to say the least. Taylor seemed nervous. In fact, she seemed more than nervous. Gabbie had also never seen Taylor so clingy, not that she was complaining. She loved the feel of Taylor’s hands in hers. But she couldn’t understand why Taylor would be nervous. If anything, Gabbie should be the nervous one. She was nothing compared to Taylor. She saw the way both men and women looked at Taylor. She was a walking goddess.

After they ordered their food, Taylor finally spits it out. “I want to claim you.”

Gabbie practically choked on her water.  _ She wants to what? _

“Are you okay?” Taylor asked, placing a hand on Gabbie’s shoulder.

Gabbie nodded, still dazed. “W-what do you mean  _ claim  _ me?”

Taylor nods her head, grasping Gabbie’s hand. “A claiming is when an alpha, essentially, takes what is theirs. It means that we become connected.”

“How would you, um, claim me?” Gabbie asked, playing with Taylor’s hands.

“It’s a sexual act. It’s one of the most vulnerable acts that takes place in an alpha and omega relationship. I would have to bite one your pheromone spots to connect us,” Taylor explains.

“How do you know if I’m an omega?” Gabbie questioned.

“Trust me, I know. When we’ve had sex, I’ve smelled your pheromones. You’re a natural-born omega,” Taylor chuckled.

Gabbie nodded, biting her lip. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course you can. I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Taylor tells Gabbie, holding her hand tighter.

Gabbie didn’t know what to think. Of course, she wanted to be Taylor’s. But was she good enough for Taylor? She was so in love with Taylor and wanted to do anything for the older woman. She wanted to be anything for Taylor. She didn’t know how, but she was going to do anything for Taylor and be anything that Taylor wanted her to be.

The rest of their night at the restaurant was nice and sweet. It was a date that every girl dreamed of. It was more than romantic. It was like heaven. Gabbie just kept falling more and more in love with the blue-eyed woman that sat across from her. Gabbie didn’t know how or why she deserved Taylor, but she thanked God that she was given Taylor. She didn’t know what her future held, but she knew that she was going to give herself to Taylor. She wanted more than anything to be Taylor’s one and only.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, the girls went to Taylor’s castle in the sky. Gabbie would never get over how big and gorgeous Taylor’s apartment was. But Gabbie didn’t have much time to take it all in again. Taylor grabbed the younger girl, pulling her into her arms. Taylor softly pressed her lips on Gabbie’s, making sure the young girl could feel all of the love that Taylor had for her. It was easy for Gabbie to succumb to Taylor’s spell. Gabbie melted in Taylor’s arms, wanting Taylor more than anything.

Taylor carried the younger girl upstairs, not letting their lips detach. Taylor led them up the grand spiral stairs to her master bedroom. Gabbie would never get over how amazing Taylor was. They have spent many nights in each other’s arms, but this time felt different. And Gabbie knew why.

Gabbie slowly pulled away from Taylor’s lips, staring into her ocean eyes. “Claim me.”

  
  



	11. claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : intense smut  
> song : dancing with our hands tied - taylor swift

“Claim me.”

Taylor’s eyes darken, the alpha within her immediately showing itself. Taylor gripped Gabbie’s hips, pulling her closer than ever. Gabbie melted into Taylor’s grasp, giving herself to the older woman. She wanted nothing more than to be Taylor’s. Taylor picked the young girl up from the back of her thighs, never letting their lips detach. As Taylor carried the young girl to her bedroom, Gabbie let out a soft moan against Taylor’s lips. She could feel the older woman harden beneath her, causing her to smile. Taylor set Gabbie down on the floor, slowly pulling away. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything else in my life,” Gabbie responded, biting her lip.

That set Taylor over the edge, but she knew she had to restrain herself. She didn’t want their claiming to be rough. She wanted it to be soft and sweet and full of love. Taylor took the young girl in her arms, slowly kissing down her neck as she undressed her. Gabbie was on another planet. She didn’t know how she deserved this girl. Her fingers laced themselves in Taylor’s hair as she left love bites on her neck, soft moans escaping her lips. The young girl was left in her bra and panties as Taylor started to undress, still kissing and sucking at Gabbie’s neck and chest. 

Both girls were left in their undergarments. Taylor took a second to just admire the girl in front of her. To Taylor, Gabbie was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. This was the girl that Taylor wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to devote herself to this girl. To her, Gabbie was her one and only. She was truly in love with this girl. Taylor’s stare made the younger girl blush, trying to cover herself up as she looked at the floor. Taylor lifted the younger girl’s head by her chin, staring deep into her green eyes. Gabbie swore she felt the earth move beneath her feet. She could see the love and the lust behind Taylor’s blue eyes. It was almost like she was under a spell.

Taylor softly pressed her lips against Gabbie, holding her close. This time was different for both of them. They felt connected. Gabbie allowed herself to submit to Taylor, turning into putty for the older woman to play with. Taylor picked the younger girl up, laying her down in the middle of the oversized bed. Gabbie was vulnerable underneath Taylor, her long hair spread out underneath her. She was giving Taylor full control. She wanted nothing more than to give herself to Taylor. 

Taylor unclipped the younger girl’s bra and slowly pulled it off of her. Taylor pressed a soft kiss to the younger girl’s lips, slowly kissing down her body. Gabbie squirmed beneath the older woman, softly gasping at the feeling of her soft lips moving down her small frame. Taylor pulled Gabbie’s panties down, letting them drop to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Taylor kissed her most sensitive spot, slowly starting to use her tongue on the young girl’s clit. Gabbie let out a loud, pleasure-filled gasp, fisting the sheets. Gabbie’s back arched in pleasure as she let out a set of small moans, Taylor still between the young girl’s thighs. 

Gabbie was close. And Taylor could tell. The younger girl was biting her lip to keep herself from practically screaming in pleasure when Taylor pulled away, wiping her chin with her hand. Gabbie looked into Taylor’s icy blue eyes, shocked at what had just happened. She was so close. She wanted nothing more than to let it all go.

“Are you ready?” Taylor asked, slowly pulling down her briefs.

“I’m ready,” Gabbie whispered, practically begging Taylor to take her.

Taylor flashed Gabbie a toothy grin, lining her member up with Gabbie’s dripping entrance. The older woman intertwined their fingers as she slowly slid into the younger girl. Gabbie let out a soft moan, immediately tightening around Taylor. Taylor let out a muffled groan, slowly thrusting into the younger girl. Both girls were moaning and groaning and gasping in pleasure. They were on cloud nine. It was a different type of intimacy. They were connected physically and spiritually. The alpha within Taylor was slowly but surely coming out, nipping and biting at the skin on Gabbie’s neck as she made love to her. Gabbie’s pheromones were like a drug to Taylor. She smelled like sweet candy and dew on the morning grass. It was a scent made for Taylor. 

Gabbie was more than close at this point. It was like Taylor knew all the right spots to hit to make her weak. Her back was arched in pleasure and she was clutching Taylor’s hands like a lifeline. She was biting her lip to try and keep herself quiet. She felt like she could scream. Taylor started to pick up the pace, causing Gabbie to practically lose her mind. And Taylor could tell that the young girl was going to explode.

“Cum for me, pretty girl,” Taylor whispered in the young girl’s ear.

And Gabbie did exactly what Taylor said. But it was different. It was more powerful than any other orgasm she had ever had with Taylor. And she couldn’t keep herself quiet. Gabbie let out a long, loud moan, tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck to Taylor. Gabbie’s pheromones were stronger than ever and Taylor couldn’t keep herself calm. She went wild, releasing into the younger girl and sinking her teeth into Gabbie’s neck, officially claiming her. Gabbie was hers.

It was an experience like no other. Gabbie couldn’t tell if it felt good or not. She was in a heaven-like state. She was still on her high, feeling Taylor release inside of her. It was a feeling that she officially loved. She felt like she was stuffed full. And Taylor’s teeth in her neck made her back arch even further, causing soft moans to escape her lips. Something inside of her sparked. She was a fire burning bright. Almost like a candle made for Taylor. A candle that only burned for Taylor. Something inside her changed and she knew exactly what it was. She was Taylor’s. She had been claimed. And she fell even more in love with the older woman on top of her.

Once Taylor came down from her high and pulled out of the younger girl, exhaustion hit both of them like a smack in the face. Gabbie went to the bathroom, cleaning herself up and dabbing away some of the blood on her neck from the spot where she was claimed. She couldn’t help but look at the bite. Normally she would cringe at her bleeding wounds, but this one was different. To her, it was a sign of love. A sign of adoration. Gabbie smiled slightly, heading back into bed with Taylor. Taylor pulled the younger girl close, playing with her long hair as they both fell asleep. The two girls spent the night in each other’s arms, neither of them wanting to let go or even move an inch. They were connected. They were made for each other. And now it was truly official. They were paired. Forever.

  
  



	12. the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : alanis' interlude - halsey  
> TW : lots of smut

It had been a few weeks since the claiming and Taylor knew this day was coming. It happens every month for an Omega. Instead of a period, they go into heat. And when Taylor woke up that morning, she knew that Gabbie had gone into heat. She could smell her pheromones, radiating off of her like the sun. A small sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. Taylor bit on her bottom lip, silently climbing out of bed. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at her breakfast bar. She dialed the number to the clinic, her hands fidgeting.

“Angel’s Clinic, Melanie speaking, how may I help you?” a sweet voice asked.

“H-hi, my name is Taylor. And my Omega is in her first heat,” Taylor explained, playing with the hem of her boxers.

“Oh, congratulations! Can you guys come in an hour?” Melanie responded cheerfully.

Taylor glanced at the clock, reading 7:05 am. “Um...yeah we should be there,” Taylor answered, nervously tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter.

“Perfect! What is your Omega’s name?” Melanie asked, scribbling down the information.

“Her name is Gabbie,” Taylor said, hearing the young girl moan upstairs.

“We will see you guys in an hour,” Melanie said, hanging up. 

Taylor could hear the younger girl groaning and moaning, obviously awake and uncomfortable. The older girl took a deep breath, taking one stair at a time back to the bedroom. 

Gabbie was horny. It was simple. She wanted nothing more than for Taylor to pound her into oblivion until she passed out. She had never felt like this before and she had no clue as to why she was feeling like this, but all she could think about was Taylor. She was sweaty and uncomfortable and didn’t know what to do. She wanted to cry and scream and have endless sex at the same time.

“You okay, pretty girl?” Taylor asked, sitting down next to the young girl.

Gabbie only growled, pulling at Taylor’s shirt.

“I know you’re uncomfortable but before we do anything, I have to take you to the clinic,” Taylor explained, playing with Gabbie’s hair.

“What the fuck? A clinic?” Gabbie whimpered.

“It’s a clinic specifically for Omegas. They check your vitals and make sure your heat is going good and that you’re healthy enough to do this,” Taylor said, placing a soft kiss on the young girl’s forehead.

Gabbie rolled her eyes, placing her head on Taylor’s lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor could feel the daggers that the young girl was glaring into her. Gabbie was strapped to a hospital bed in a sweat-covered hospital gown, nurses poking and prodding at her with different monitors. They wouldn’t stop asking her questions and she could barely speak. She couldn’t even think clearly. Taylor answered for her, trying to make the situation a lot easier on the younger one. It took everything in Gabbie to not explode. She only wanted Taylor. She wanted Taylor’s hands on her and for Taylor to fuck her until she passed out.

It seemed like an eternity had passed once the nurses had finally and left the two girls alone. Gabbie whimpered and reached for Taylor, only getting a water bottle in return.

“I don’t want you passing out on me. Drink up and then we can start,” Taylor said, slowly unbuttoning her black dress shirt.

Gabbie rolled her eyes, quickly downing half the bottle of water and tossing it back at Taylor. Taylor let out a soft chuckle, placing it down on the counter. Taylor slowly undid the restraints on the young girl’s wrists and ankles. Gabbie could tell that Taylor was only taking her time just to tease the young girl, making her whine and whimper. The second the restraints were off, Gabbie lunged for Taylor, attaching their lips in record time. Taylor didn’t hesitate to kiss the young girl back, immediately pulling her hospital gown off, leaving the young girl completely bare in front of her. Before Taylor knew it, the younger girl was undoing her belt and pulling her slacks off her thighs. 

As Taylor took the rest of her clothes off, Gabbie settled herself on the hospital bed, waiting for Taylor impatiently. Taylor bit her red-painted lip the second she saw Gabbie’s arousal creating a string between her thighs. Taylor let a soft growl escape, immediately slipping inside the younger girl. Gabbie let out an extremely loud moan, letting her nails scratch down Taylor’s back. Taylor had no mercy on the younger girl. She pounded into her like never before, and Gabbie loved it. She never wanted Taylor to stop. She was in a state of euphoria that she never wanted to escape. It was almost as if her body was made for Taylor to use. 

Taylor was sort of shocked. Normally, the first heat was hard for the Omega and they were too sensitive to be treated so rough. But Gabbie was begging Taylor for it. Taylor couldn’t believe how good this felt. Her Alpha friends had told her how good an Omega’s heat felt, but she had imagined that it felt  _ this _ good. She never wanted it to end. She knew she would knot for the first time today, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that but at the same time she would never want to give it to anyone but Gabbie.

Gabbie could feel her climax building inside of her. But she knew that this wasn’t going to be the only time she would be cumming that day. She gripped Taylor’s shoulder, letting herself go. Her moans echoed off the walls as her back arched, causing Taylor to let go. Both girls were cumming loudly, gripping on to each other. They stared into each other eyes, Taylor reconnecting their lips passionately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about four hours and the girls were on round 5. They had fucked on the bed three times and once on the floor. Gabbie was currently riding Taylor’s member in the chair that the older girl had been sitting in earlier, watching Gabbie get incredibly pissed off at three nurses.

They were both in a different world in which the only thing that mattered was each other. Green eyes met blue ones as each girl moaned out the other’s name. Gabbie had her fingers tangled in Taylor’s blonde locks while Taylor had her nails in Gabbie’s pale hips. As Gabbie rode her Alpha, Taylor was leaving marks all across the young girl’s chest and neck, making sure that everyone knew that she was her’s. Taylor could tell that this was the last round. She could see exhaustion creeping into the young girl’s eyes and Taylor could feel her knot building up. And Gabbie could tell that Taylor was going to combust. The second Gabbie released on Taylor’s cock, Taylor let herself go and her knot ingrained itself inside of Gabbie. Gabbie hissed in pain, burying her head in Taylor’s chest. Taylor held the young girl close, knowing that it had to hurt like hell.

Gabbie looked up at Taylor, obviously fucked out. “I love you,” the young girl said, playing with Taylor’s hair.

“I love you more, pretty girl,” Taylor smiled, kissing Gabbie softly. Taylor held the young girl close as her knot started to subside. Gabbie was exhausted and eventually let sleep take her over. Taylor kept the girl close, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

After her knot subsided, Taylor dressed herself and then the sleeping young girl. She carried Gabbie out to her car, bidding the girls at the front desk a good night. She placed the young girl in the back seat, trying to drive as safe as possible on the busy city streets. It felt as if she hadn’t driven for a full minute when her apartment building came into view. She pulled into her parking spot, carrying the young girl into the elevator and up to her bedroom. She did not want to disturb the young girl, undressing herself and the young girl as quietly as possible. She put Gabbie in one of her tee shirts (that was like a nightgown on the young girl) and herself in her boxers and a Champion sports bra.

The second Taylor layed down, Gabbie immediately curled into her side, placing her head on Taylor’s chest. Gabbie had Taylor wrapped around her finger and Taylor knew that. She was whipped for this young girl. She wanted nothing more than to take care of the young girl in her arms. She wanted to spend forever and a day with Gabbie. She wanted to take care of her until her last breath. Taylor fell asleep, dreaming of Gabbie and her children running around a backyard and playing on swing sets. 

  
  



	13. come around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : decode - paramore

Gabbie’s life has changed drastically in the few short weeks that have passed. She was on cloud nine. She spent every single night in Taylor’s castle in the sky, sleeping in her arms and dreaming of a future with her alpha. Everyone around her had noticed the joy that radiated off of her like the sun. Her days had seemed easier and she found the good in everything around her, even on some of her harder days where she didn’t want to get out of bed and leave the comforting arms of her alpha.

This particular day, Gabbie hadn’t stopped smiling since she woke up in Taylor’s bed. Her day had flown by, serving hundreds of people with a genuine smile. Gabbie was just finishing counting her drawer when someone had walked in. She hadn’t even looked up, just absentmindedly starting their order until she heard a familiar voice. She looked up, meeting the eyes of Taylor, a cat-like grin on her face.

“Hi, Tay! Want your usual?” Gabbie asked, immediately becoming flustered under the gaze of her alpha.

“Actually, I would like you to go get changed into this. We’re going out tonight,” Taylor smiled, placing a dress bag on the counter with a wink.

Gabbie blushed, shyly taking the bag off of the counter and heading to the bathroom to change. She unzipped the dress bag, revealing a skin-tight black dress covered in glitter. Her jaw dropped, completely in love with the dress her alpha had bought her. As she took the dress out, she saw a box at the bottom. She lifted the lid, revealing a pair of black Christian Louboutins. Gabbie nearly collapsed. She couldn’t comprehend the fact that the woman she was madly in love with had bought her these amazing things, just for one night out. 

Once she was dressed, she left the bathroom, carrying the empty dress bag and shoebox with her. Taylor turned around at the sound of heels. She saw her gorgeous omega and her jaw dropped. The dress fit her perfectly. It hugged every single one of her curves and her heels made her legs look even more stunning than they already were. Taylor bit her lip, looking her girl up and down.

Gabbie flushed under Taylor’s gaze. That stare made her feel like she was owned by the older woman, and she loved it. She felt free in the eyes of Taylor. As if all of her troubles just melted away.

“My my my, don’t you look stunning?” Taylor smirked, her hands in the pockets of her dress pants.

“You know, you really didn’t have to buy me all of this,” Gabbie smiled, looking up into Taylor’s ocean eyes.

Taylor chuckled, wrapping her arm around the younger girl, taking her out to her car. She opened the door for Gabbie, causing the younger girl to blush. On the short drive to the restaurant, Taylor kept her hand on the younger girl’s thigh as she babbled to her alpha about her busy day at the coffee shop. Gabbie was lost in Taylor’s touch. It was like an addiction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor pulled into the valet, opening the door for her girl. The girls walked into one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Gabbie was mesmerized, taking every opportunity to look all around and take in every single inch. They were quickly escorted to their private table, the hostess obviously knowing who Taylor was the second that they walked in. Taylor pulled out the younger girl’s chair, allowing Gabbie to sit down.

“You’re so chivalrous,” Gabbie giggled, looking at the older woman in front of her.

“Only for you, pretty girl,” Taylor winked, taking Gabbie’s hands in hers.

Gabbie couldn’t stop blushing, no matter how hard she tried. Taylor’s presence alone made the young girl feel different as if she was on a whole other planet. But there was something different about that night. Every once in a while, Gabbie could see Taylor’s hands shaking, and she couldn’t figure out why. Maybe she was just stressed from work? Was she going to spring a business trip on her last minute and leave her for who knows how long? No matter how hard she tried to figure it out, she just couldn’t, and all it did was make the younger girl anxious.

Dinner went by quicker than the younger girl expected. And Taylor was more nervous than she’s ever been. She had never been in this position before and she had no idea what Gabbie was going to say. She wanted nothing more than for the younger girl to be happy. It was all she wanted in her lifetime. To make the girl she loves more than her own life happy.

“I have a question for you,” Taylor admitted, her voice shaking just enough that Gabbie could notice.

“I hope I have an answer,” Gabbie giggled, pushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Taylor cleared her throat, taking Gabbie’s hands in hers. “Will you move in with me?”

_ Is she serious? God, I hope she is.  _ Gabbie couldn’t believe her ears. She had been waiting for Taylor to ask her since the night she was claimed. She would have asked herself, but she was way too scared. She didn’t think that Taylor would want her around all the time, even though she had practically spent every single night in Taylor’s apartment since the older woman claimed her. Gabbie didn’t even realize that she was too busy thinking to even answer the older woman, who was staring at her with the most worried look in her eyes.

“I just...I have to get some things from my apartment,” Gabbie smiled.

Taylor sighed a sigh of relief, taking Gabbie’s face in her hands, kissing her in front of every single person in the entire restaurant. Gabbie blushed as she stared into the ocean eyes that she fell in love with not so long ago. Taylor was so relieved, knowing that this was the first day of the rest of their lives together and the future she dreams about each and every night as Gabbie sleeps in her arms.

  
  



	14. sneaking in the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw : mention of weapon  
> song : falling - harry styles

“Gabbie, I seriously don’t understand how you could live in such a tiny space,” Taylor groaned, sealing Gabbie’s box of shoes shut.

“Says the multi-millionaire businesswoman who can afford every apartment in this city,” Gabbie giggled, removing the hangar from her favorite white cardigan.

Taylor rolled her eyes, taking a few boxes back out to Gabbie’s small kitchen. The girls were moving Gabbie out of her old apartment that day, packing up everything the young girl needed to move into Taylor’s penthouse. Taylor had never really paid attention to Gabbie’s apartment in the very few times she had been there. She had always been so focused on Gabbie, making sure she was safe and happy. Only three boxes had been packed, but there wasn’t much else left. It was a shocking revelation, to say the least.

Taylor had grown up in a wealthy family and had never experienced a day without the luxuries that she enjoyed daily. She never had to worry where her next meal was coming from. She never had to worry about missing a rent payment. She never had to worry about sacrificing anything to pay her bills. She had never lived in a place so small. Her childhood bedroom was bigger than Gabbie’s entire apartment. But Taylor knows that Gabbie doesn’t want pity. Gabbie didn’t grow up like Taylor. They were from two different worlds. And Taylor was determined to make Gabbie feel like royalty until her dying breath. She never wanted Gabbie to ever have to worry about anything ever again, especially not her finances. 

Gabbie felt like she was on a different planet. She had never been this happy in her entire life. She wasn’t used to being treated like this. Like she was more than a small-town girl that tried to run away from her problems. Gabbie continued to take her clothes out of her closet, folding them up and placing them in the cardboard box at her feet. Soon enough, her closet was empty, as well as her small dresser that held her undergarments and pajamas. Gabbie sealed the box shut, carrying it out to her kitchen. Taylor and Gabbie had already had an argument about the lack of food in Gabbie’s tiny fridge, swearing that she would make sure the girl ate. 

As Gabbie set the box down, Taylor took the young girl in her arms, spinning her around in the air. A small shriek left Gabbie’s lips, causing both of them to laugh. Taylor pulled Gabbie in for a kiss, causing her to melt under her alpha’s touch. Taylor slowly pulled away, caressing the young girl’s cheek. Gabbie stared into the ocean blue eyes that stole her breath the second she saw them, falling under Taylor’s trance. 

Taylor allowed the young girl’s forest-green eyes to take over her entire being. She could never understand how such a young girl with a heart of gold could ever love someone like her. Someone with her reputation. Someone with her past. But, god, was she grateful for it. She never wanted anything bad to happen to this girl she loved so much. She wanted to treat Gabbie like a princess, making sure that she never went a day upset or hungry or feeling like she didn’t matter. Because the truth was, Gabbie was her entire world now. 

Their short-lived moment was swiftly interrupted by the ringing of Taylor’s phone. Taylor let out a groan, causing Gabbie to giggle.

“Swift,” Taylor said, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

“Miss. Swift, we have an issue with the green deal,” Alwyn shocked out, absolutely terrified of his boss.

Taylor rolled her eyes, mouthing an “I’ll be right back,” to the younger girl, heading out the door and shutting it behind her, trying to deal with the work situation that Alwyn was probably blowing out of proportion, as per usual.

Gabbie chuckled softly, heading into her bathroom to collect more of her things. She grabbed her old makeup bag that was practically splitting apart at the seams. She placed her stuff in the bag neatly, making sure packed every possible thing she used on her day to day basis. She caught her own stare in the mirror, letting out a small sigh. She would never understand what Taylor saw in her or why Taylor would ever want a girl like her. She was nobody compared to Taylor. Just some lonely, poor girl who works in a coffee shop that Taylor just happened to stumble into that one fateful morning.

Gabbie shook her head, letting out another sigh, She grabbed the bag, heading back out to her kitchen. Her back was facing the door, sorting through the mail she had missed in the past few days. She had been spending every night at Taylor’s, meaning that everything in her apartment had basically been abandoned. The young girl heard her front door creak open. She turned around, expecting to meet the blue eyes she loved so much. But that’s not what she saw.

A tall, extremely thin girl stood in front of her, clearly upset. Gabbie had no idea who this girl was until she spotted the bleach blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She knew that hair. The memories came flooding back. Those hands and nails were the same ones that tore into her skin and beat her in the alley. Gabbie’s breath caught in her throat, every muscle in her body freezing. Her bag dropped from her grip, causing the contents to spill out onto the floor.

Karlie’s bloodshot eyes shot daggers into Gabbie, causing the young girl to cower in fear. Karlie couldn’t see what was so special about Gabbie. She thought the young girl was nothing compared to herself. Karlie was so much better than Gabbie, and she was determined to make sure that Taylor saw that. And this was the only possible way to make sure that she did. She was heartbroken. She was angry. And she wanted Taylor for herself.

“You don’t deserve her,” Karlie spit, causing Gabbie to flinch. “You’re nothing. I’m better for her. I know what she wants. I know how to please her. You could never be the Omega that Taylor would want. She made a mistake. It’s not supposed to be you.”

Gabbie watched her life flash before her eyes, knowing that this was the end for her. The woman standing before her was going to make sure she was gone. And when Taylor came back, Gabbie would be dead. And Taylor would be broken forever. And that’s the part that brought tears to the young girl’s eyes. She never wanted Taylor to be hurt. She wanted Taylor to be happy. But there was nothing she could do to defend herself.

And that’s when Taylor burst through the door. But before Taylor could say anything, Karlie pulled the gun out of the waistband of her jeans and aimed it right at Gabbie.

  
  



	15. shadows and monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : lonely gun - cyn

Taylor felt every ounce of oxygen leave her body. She knew that her relationship with Karlie hadn’t ended well, but she never expected her to do this. The older girl had no idea what to do. One quick glance at Gabbie broke her heart. The younger girl was frozen in place, her green eyes full of terror. However, that one glance at her omega gave her an idea. Taylor slowly stepped in front of the gun, her icy blue eyes locking on Karlie’s.

“Taylor, don’t-” Gabbie started, immediately being interrupted by Taylor’s hand, signaling her to be quiet.

Gabbie watches the scene in front of her unfold, causing her heart to shatter into a million pieces. Gabbie watches as Taylor’s alpha presence takes over the room. She holds her hand out in front of Karlie, causing the broken girl to place the weapon in the older woman’s hand.

“Kneel,” Taylor commands, watching as Karlie immediately obeys the alpha’s command. Gabbie had never seen Taylor be like this with anyone but herself. And watching it caused her to feel sick. She could never give Taylor that kind of obedience. She knew, deep down, that she would never be enough for Taylor. Tears pooled in the younger girl’s eyes, giving every ounce of her energy into holding herself together.

Gabbie thought she could handle staring at the two of them in that position. Well, that was until Taylor started to pet the top of Karlie’s head as she reached into her jean pocket to retrieve her phone. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Gabbie let out a loud, heartbreaking sob, immediately running out the front door.

“Gab, wait!” Taylor called out, but Gabbie was already far gone. The young girl was sprinting. She wanted to be far away from them. She couldn’t even think straight. She ignored the confused stares as she ran past what seemed like every single person who lived in the city. She couldn’t stop running. Even when her legs were screaming out in pain, she just kept running. She felt as though she couldn’t get far enough from that apartment. She ran far enough that she couldn’t recognize her surroundings anymore. 

She finally stopped, crashing down on a park bench, trying to catch her breath. She stared down at the grass beneath her boots, trying to distract herself from the feeling of her empty chest. She runs her shaky fingers through her hair, letting out a shaky breath. She looks around her, finding herself alone for the first time in a long time. And she lets it all go. Her sobs were loud and broken, tears creating a coursing river down her pale cheeks. Her body was shaking as she continued to sob, her arms wrapped around her small frame. 

She couldn’t understand why she was so hurt. It wasn’t like Taylor had kissed Karlie and confessed her love for her. But, to Gabbie, what Taylor had done was far more intimate. Taylor had taken full control of Karlie. It was almost like there was an energy between them that was so foreign to Gabbie. Gabbie had never asked Taylor about her past relationships, never wanting to annoy Taylor with her curiosity. But now the young girl feared that Taylor had claimed the wrong girl. That Taylor had made a mistake. And it had shattered the young girl’s heart. Taylor was the only one she wanted, but it was becoming clear to her that she would truly never be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor was worried to death. Gabbie had been gone for four hours. She had searched the entire city and couldn’t find her. She had her team combing the streets for her. And now, she sat in front of her fireplace, tears streaming down her face. She was worried that the young girl had been hurt. Or, even worse, left the city. For the first time in her life, Taylor didn’t know what to do. She was used to having the answer to everything, but this was something she could never fix.

She didn’t understand why the young girl had run out of her old apartment. Truthfully, Taylor couldn’t remember much of what really happened. She was following her instincts in order to keep the young girl out of harm’s way. Her blue eyes were lost in the flames, desperate for a sign that the young girl was at least okay. She didn’t care if Gabbie hated her and wanted to be away from her. All she wanted was for the young girl to be safe and happy. She was so lost in her thoughts that when a crash of thunder roared through her apartment, she practically jumped out of her skin.

Taylor stood up, pacing around her living room. She hoped that the young girl was in a dry and warm place. She also knew how much Gabbie hated thunderstorms, and, god, did Taylor wish she could hold her close at that moment. The older girl ran her fingers through her hair, praying that Gabbie would be located soon. The sound of her ringtone caused her to jump again. She cursed to herself, reminding herself that she had to be on high alert.

“Swift,” she said, hoping for some good news.

“M-Miss Swift, I’m sorry, b-but we can’t find her anywhere in the city,” Alwyn said, preparing for Taylor to go ballistic on him.

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh. “Alwyn, I need you and the rest of the team to comb through any ubers, taxis, lyfts, and train tickets purchased in the last four hours and see if you can find anything. She has to be somewhere, no one can-”

And that’s when the front door opened. Green eyes met blue and Taylor swears she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Nevermind, she just got here. Give my thanks to the team,” Taylor said quickly, hanging up her phone and tossing it on the couch. “Where the fuck were you?”

Gabbie said nothing, peeling her soaking wet jacket off of her skin.

“Gabbie, we have to talk about this! You disappeared for four hours. Do you understand how worried I’ve been?” Taylor scolded, grabbing the younger girl by her hand.

Gabbie rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from Taylor. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh, running her hands through her hair once more.

“You know, when a person claims someone, usually that means that they’re connected. But you obviously made a mistake,” Gabbie whimpered, climbing the spiral staircase to change into some dry clothes.

“What are you talking about?” Taylor asked, following the young girl up the stairs.

“Taylor, don’t act stupid,” Gabbie sighed, pulling off her sweater and replacing it with an old, oversized tee shirt.

“Gabbie, you are making absolutely no sense right now,” Taylor said, leaning on the door frame.

“I saw the way you were with her, Taylor,” Gabbie said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back more tears.

“I was trying to subdue her. She had a gun, she could’ve killed you,” Taylor argued, folding her arms across her chest.

“Taylor, you couldn’t see or feel what I did. There was a connection between the two of you. You could feel it. And it made me realize something. I will never be able to give you that kind of obedience. And I know that I’m not enough for you. I’m nobody. I’m a broke teenager without a family. We are from entirely different planets. You are a multi-millionaire CEO who can have anyone she wants. So why me? I am nowhere near enough for you. I don’t deserve you. And what I saw between you and her shattered my heart into a million fucking pieces. For a moment, I had actually thought that you wanted me. But I was right all along,” Gabbie whimpered, tears streaming down her face once again.

Taylor was shocked. She had never even thought that Gabbie felt this way. Taylor immediately walked over to the young girl, pulling her small frame into her arms. She could feel the young girl sobbing, but no noise escaped her lips.

“Gabbie,” Taylor started, lifting the young girl’s head up with her fingers. “You are more than enough. What happened with Karlie, means absolutely nothing. I was doing what I thought would subdue her enough to let go of the gun. That’s all I wanted. I wanted you out of danger. Because I only care about you. Gabbie, I fucking love you. I claimed you for a reason. I can’t live without you. While you were gone, I didn’t know what to do with myself. It felt as if a part of me had been ripped away. Gab, I don’t think you understand how much I love you and how much I care for you. You are my whole world.”

Gabbie’s eyes filled with tears once more, but these were tears of love. She was so in love with the woman standing in front of her. Gabbie pressed her lips against Taylor’s, making sure that Taylor could feel how much the young girl truly loves her. Taylor immediately kissed her back, holding her as close as possible. Gabbie’s salty lips allowed Taylor to get lost in their moment, reminding her that the young girl was still with her. Gabbie pulled away to catch her breath. Green eyes met blue, causing Taylor to smile as she wiped away the remainder of the young girl’s tears.

“I am so in love with you, Taylor,” Gabbie whispered, pressing her forehead against Taylor’s.

“I love you so much more, Gab.”

  
  



	16. praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw : homophobia, bullying, self-harm, eating disorders, mentions of rape, mentions of violence, conversion therapy, depression  
> song : fearless - taylor swift

Gabbie had “The Office” playing on Taylor’s large television in the living room, but she could barely even focus on it. She had been waiting for this day for weeks. Her best friend, Danica, was finally coming into the city to see Gabbie. And Gabbie could barely contain her excitement. She hadn’t seen her best friend since she moved into the city and she had so much to tell her. Danica was like a sister to Gabbie. They had been best friends since they met on that one fateful day in daycare. And they were inseparable since. From every smile to every heartbreak. The young girl checked her phone again, seeing that only a minute had passed since she last checked. It was only 12:16 pm and Danica was supposed to get there at 12:30 pm. She didn’t know if she could handle waiting for the next 14 minutes.

When Gabbie had told Taylor that she had an old friend coming into town, Taylor was surprised. Gabbie never spoke about her life before she moved into the city. Of course, Taylor wanted to know every detail about the young girl’s life, but she didn’t want to pressure the girl into opening up about something she obviously didn’t want to talk about. However, Taylor knew that Gabbie had been through extremely dark times. Gabbie didn’t tell her so, but Taylor could just tell. She saw the scars on her thighs. She saw how her ribs poked out over her stomach. She heard her whimpers in the middle of the night as she dreamt of her horrific past. But Taylor never said anything, for fear of upsetting the young girl.

As Taylor watched the young girl pick at her fingernails, a knock on the front door interrupted her train of thought. Gabbie practically jumped out of her skin, sprinting toward the door. The young girl swung the door open, revealing a short, plus-sized ginger girl. Gabbie screamed in delight, embracing the girl standing in front of her. The scene in front of her made Taylor smile. The two girls conversed quickly, talking over each other and laughing.

Gabbie took Danica’s hand, bringing her over to Taylor.

“Danica, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Danica,” Gabbie giggled.

Taylor extended her right hand. “Nice to meet you, Danica.”

Danica’s jaw dropped. She shook the older girl’s hand, still in shock. “Girl, when you told me she was hot, this is not what I expected,” Danica whispered to Gabbie, causing Gabbie to laugh loudly. Taylor chuckled, letting go of her hand.

“Gabbie set up the guest room for you,” Taylor commented, causing Gabbie to blush.

Taylor watched as Gabbie dragged Danica up the spiral staircase, causing the older girl to laugh. She had never seen Gabbie this way. So happy and excited and carefree. And it caused Taylor to wonder, what had the young girl been through that made her feel as though she had something to hide around Taylor?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How in the hell did you meet the hot girl?” Danica asked as the two girls unpacked Danica’s belongings.

“You know I work at Lauren’s coffee shop,” Gabbie answered.

“So you just serve hot people on the daily?” Danica joked.

Gabbie chuckled, rolling her eyes. “No, she came in one day. I had never seen her before. And when we looked at each other, I swear my heart actually stopped.”

“So you’re living in a Disney movie, good to know,” Danica said.

Gabbie laughed, causing her to fall over, which made Danica laugh. Soon enough, both girls were laying on the floor and laughing so hard their faces were turning red. It was like they were in their own little world, a world in which all of their problems and their traumatic pasts disappeared. 

After Danica’s belongings were unpacked, the two girls layed down on the king-sized bed, turning on a movie that they always watched in high school and laughed at. “Twilight”. Danica always made the funniest comments during that particular film, which caused Gabbie to practically piss herself as she watched the film. However, they didn’t really pay attention to the movie that day. Danica was more concerned about Gabbie. 

Danica knew everything that Gabbie had gone through, from her eating disorders to her homophobic parents. Danica knew that after Gabbie had left their small town, she did everything she could to push her past from her thoughts. She refused to even acknowledge it. And Danica knew that Taylor didn’t know anything. And that’s what Danica was worried about. She didn’t want Gabbie to relapse and have Taylor not know what’s happening. She could tell that Gabbie was serious about Taylor, that there was an unbreakable bond between the two of them.

“Alright, we have to talk,” Danica said, muting the television.

“What’s up?” Gabbie asked, turning on her side to face Danica.

“Taylor doesn’t know, does she?” Danica said, causing the young girl to roll her eyes.

“Of course she doesn’t. I don’t want to scare her off,” Gabbie said, running a hand through her hair. 

“Gab, I know you’re serious about her. And I can tell that she’s serious about you. She has to know. What’s gonna happen if you relapse again? You’re not going to be alone,” Danica told her, grabbing Gabbie’s hand. “I’m only telling you this because I care about you. And I know Taylor does, too. You have to tell her.”

“I don’t know how,” Gabbie whispered, looking up at Danica.

“Do you remember how you told me what was going on with your parents?” Danica asked.

“Of course I do. I was scared shitless,” Gabbie laughed.

“Then sit her down and tell her,” Danica said, pulling Gabbie in for a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danica left three days later. The two young girls shared one final hug, one that lasted for a good ten minutes before Danica had to leave. Of course, Gabbie was heartbroken to see her best friend leave, but she was grateful for the days they got to spend together. And Danica promised to visit her as soon as she could.

Once Danica shut the door behind her, Taylor pulled the young girl in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She could tell the young girl was sad but she could also tell that the young girl had something on her mind.

“Are you okay, baby?” Taylor asked as she held the girl close.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Gabbie answered, slowly pulling away from Taylor. “Can we talk?”

“Of course we can,” Taylor said, allowing the young girl to pull her toward the couch.

They sat next to each other, and Gabbie couldn’t stop fidgeting, a tell-tale sign that something was bothering her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Taylor asked, concern laced in her loving tone.

“Y-yeah...I just need to talk to you about something,” Gabbie mumbled, trying to muster up enough courage to break down the massive walls she had put up.

“You can tell me anything, Gabbie,” Taylor reassured her, grabbing the young girl’s hands and holding them in her own.

“I wanted to talk to you about my past,” Gabbie admitted, taking a peek at the blue eyes that held her heart captive.

Taylor was a little shocked but managed to nod her head.

Gabbie took a deep breath. “I didn’t have the easiest childhood. I was happy until I was ten. That’s when the bullying started. I don’t know why, but everyone seemed to hate me. They teased me for what I looked like, what I wore...they teased me about everything. They would pull my hair and trip me in the hallway. At first, I tried to ignore it. Until they put a razor blade in my backpack with a note taped to it that told me to kill myself. I tried to tell the teachers and the guidance counselors but none of them ever did anything.

“Then we got to middle school. The boys would push me and try to pull me into the bathrooms to do who knows what. That’s when my parents took me to a therapist who diagnosed me with clinical depression and social anxiety. I was absolutely terrified to go to school. I had panic attacks just thinking about having to walk into that school. They made hate pages on Instagram, telling me to kill myself and that they would rape me one day. That’s when I started to cut myself. I would cut everywhere I could. Up and down my wrists and my thighs. 

“That lasted all through middle school. Then I transferred school districts when I got to high school, hoping that it would change. And it did. Until I had a crush on a girl. We were together for a couple of months. Everyone would follow us around, calling us dykes and begging us to make out in front of them. And then someone told my parents. They sent me to conversion therapy. They told me how much of a disappointment I was and how I had to fix my problem because they refused to have a gay daughter.

“So I had to pretend I was straight until I graduated. I had fake boyfriends who did anything they could do to get in my pants. They would drug me and force me to drink until I passed out. I almost killed myself before I graduated. I refused to eat. There were days where I didn’t eat anything. I tried everything to be able to change myself. But it just never seemed to be enough. That’s why I left. My parents don’t know where I am. The only person who knows where I am is Danica.”

Taylor had tears streaming down her face. She pulled the young girl into her arms, holding her as close as possible. She had never expected this. She never expected such a young girl to have to deal with such abuse and pain. It made her heart ache. Gabbie allowed her tears to stream down her face. She held onto Taylor as if she were her lifeline.

“Gab, listen to me,” Taylor said, holding the young girl’s face in her hands. “You are so amazing. And I love you so fucking much. You did not deserve one ounce of what you had to go through. You are so strong and I am so grateful that you fought because if not, I wouldn’t have the love of my life in my arms right now.”

Gabbie’s eyes filled with tears, and she fell into the older girl’s arms, sobbing and holding onto her as tight as she could. She was so in love with this woman and she never wanted to be without her. She didn’t know who she would be or where she would be without Taylor.

After both girls had stopped crying and were laying down on the couch, watching a rerun of “Friends”, Taylor had decided to open up to Gabbie.

“I need to tell you something,” Taylor said, sitting up.

“What’s up?” Gabbie asked, sitting up and putting her hands in her lap.

“When I was growing up, I didn’t have the easiest time, either. I was different from everyone else. I was the only female alpha in my school. And everyone made fun of me for it. I was bullied relentlessly, having my locker spray-painted on and getting called horrific names that I refuse to repeat. But I had a short temper. I would lash out. I got into fights. I broke bones and made people bleed. It’s not something I’m proud of. But no one around me understood what I was going through. I was expelled from schools. My parents put me in therapy for my anger issues. My childhood wasn’t pretty. I distanced myself from everyone once I got into middle school and refused to make friends. I only focused on one thing. Success. It’s the only thing that I wanted. And I was cold-hearted. I had no feelings for others until I met you,” Taylor admitted.

Gabbie was surprised, to say the least. That’s not what she expected. But, it warmed her heart to know that Taylor was comfortable enough to tell her. Gabbie climbed into Taylor’s lap, pressing her lips on Taylor’s. Taylor melted into the kiss, holding Gabbie close. An innocent kiss turned into something more, causing Taylor to grip Gabbie’s hips and flipping them over. That night was different for them. It was like they were connected in a different way. They were connected physically and emotionally, and the two girls were in their own state of euphoria.

  
  



	17. only hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song : hoax - taylor swift

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous, baby,” Taylor chuckles, wrapping her arms around the small girl’s waist.

“Because this is the first time I’m meeting your family, Tay. I mean, what if they don’t like me?” Gabbie explained, running her hands through her hair. She picked and pulled at the sleeves of her sweater, anxiety running through her veins. The girls had been together for a good three months and it had been blissful. Gabbie didn’t want that feeling to disappear after a night with Taylor’s family.

“Babygirl, they’re going to love you. I promise,” Taylor smiled, kissing the top of the young girl’s head. 

Gabbie nodded, finally grabbing her phone and following Taylor to her car. The drive out of the city was peaceful. Taylor never let go of the young girl’s hand as they drove toward the large house in the woods. The mansion was a glorious white that stood out among the trees, filling Gabbie’s eyes with wonder. She had never seen a house so beautiful. Taylor chuckled, turning onto the drive. She parked her car in the front, shutting it off. She could feel the nerves radiating off the young girl. She squeezed Gabbie’s hand, giving her a small red-lipped smile. 

Andrea, Taylor’s mom, was the first person to greet the girls at the door. She immediately pulled Taylor in for a hug, telling the older girl how much she has missed her and how she needs to visit more often.

Taylor chuckled, hugging her mom. “Okay, Mom.” Taylor pulled away, grabbing Gabbie’s hand again. “Mom, this is Gabbie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Swift,” Gabbie smiled.

“Oh, honey, please call me Andrea,” she smiled, pulling the young girl in for a hug. 

“Is that my favorite daughter?” Scott, Taylor’s dad, called downstairs.

Taylor let out the laugh that Gabbie loved. A genuine, carefree laugh. “Dad, I’m your only daughter,” she laughed, pulling her dad in for a hug. “Dad, this is Gabbie.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Swift,” Gabbie smiled.

“Please, call me Scott,” he smiled, shaking the young girl’s hand.

“Austin, your sister is here,” Andrea calls out. A door slams shut, causing the young girl to jump at the sudden sound. Austin, Taylor’s younger brother, let out a loud groan, stomping down the stairs.

“Who the hell is this?” Austin asked, an obvious glare digging into Gabbie.

“Austin, this is Gabbie. She’s my Omega,” Taylor smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gabbie smiled.

Austin looked the young girl up and down, rolling his eyes, and walking right past her to the kitchen. Andrea let out a frustrated sigh, immediately trailing behind him. 

“Just ignore Austin, that’s what I tend to do,” Taylor whispered in the young girl’s ear, causing her to let out a small giggle.

“Taylor, why don’t you give Gabbie a tour of the house while I talk to your mother and Austin?” Scott suggested. 

Taylor immediately grabbed Gabbie’s hand and tugged her upstairs, causing the young girl to laugh and trail behind the tall girl. Taylor took Gabbie to the end of the hall to her old bedroom, decorated in old posters and trophies. Gabbie looked around the large room, taking in her new surroundings as Taylor sat on the old queen bed. 

“What are the trophies from?” Gabbie asked, running her fingers over the “First Place” plaque.

“Those are from singing competitions I used to do,” Taylor said nonchalantly. 

“You can sing?” Gabbie asked, obviously stunned.

“I mean, a little,” Taylor chuckled.

Gabbie hopped on the bed next to Taylor, more excited than a kid in a candy store. “Can you please please please sing to me?”

Taylor laughed, getting up to grab her guitar. Gabbie’s jaw dropped. She didn’t think that she could fall any more in love with this woman and yet, she learns something new everyday that makes her fall harder and harder.

“You know, I used to write my own songs,” Taylor smiled, sitting down next to the young girl with the guitar in her lap. 

“How many talents are you hiding?” Gabbie giggled.

Taylor chuckled, strumming her guitar. “I never finished this one but it’s called The Lucky One.”

The second that Taylor started the first verse, Gabbie’s jaw hit the floor. Her voice was angelic. It made the young girl’s heart swell with emotion, causing tears to fill her eyes. She had finally found her person. It hit her all at once.

When Taylor looked over and saw the tears in the young girl’s eyes, she immediately stopped playing and pulled Gabbie close to her.

“What’s wrong, babygirl?” Taylor asked, wiping away her tears.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Gabbie chuckled. “I just really love you. Like a lot.”

Taylor smiled. “I love you even more,” she said, pressing her red lips to the top of the young girl’s head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor held Gabbie’s hand under the dinner table as the Swift family all sat and talked with each other.

“So, Gabbie, where do you work?” Scott asked, taking a sip of water.

“I work at a coffee shop near my apartment,” Gabbie smiled.

“That sounds lovely. Is it locally owned?” Andrea asks.

“Yes, my friend, Lauren, owns it,” Gabbie answered.

Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes, downing another glass of Scotch.

“Do you have something to say, Austin?” Taylor asked him, glaring at him.

“Yeah, I do, actually,” he grumbled. “This girl is a gold-digging whore.” He slammed his glass on the table and walked out the back door, slamming the door behind him.

Taylor growled under her breath and prepared to rip his head off, but Gabbie squeezed the older girl’s hand, giving her a forgiving glance.

“I am so sorry about that,” Andrea sighed, taking Gabbie’s free hand in hers.

“It’s okay, really, I’ve been called much worse,” Gabbie explained, giving Andrea a smile.

“Taylor, can you help me with the dishes?” Scott asked.

“Sure, Dad,” Taylor said, letting go of Gabbie’s hand and following her dad into the kitchen.

“Austin really isn’t like this all the time. It’s just...well, he lost his Omega just six months ago and it’s been very hard on him. He was so in love with her and he’s just so lost right now,” Andrea explained.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Andrea. He’s just still in the grieving process, which is very understandable,” Gabbie told her. She knew how he felt, and she just wished that she could try and help him through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, you never ask me to do dishes, what’s up?” Taylor asked as soon as they walked into the kitchen.

Scott chuckled. “So you caught onto that, huh?”

“Dad, you’re not very subtle,” Taylor laughed, handing him a dirty plate.

“I just wanted to talk to you about Gabbie,” Scott explained, loading the plate into the dishwasher.

“What about her?” Taylor asked.

“I just wanted to tell you that I think she’s really good for you. I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. I barely even recognized you when I saw you today. You’re so happy with her, it makes me happy. And I just wanted to let you know that you did good, kid,” Scott told her.

Taylor smiled at her father. “Thanks, Dad. That means more than you know.” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Hearing her father’s words cemented their relationship in her mind. She had truly found the one. Gabbie really was her person. She had never fully understood what instincts were and how to follow them. But she was sure as hell right about Gabbie. That girl had flipped her dark world into a paradise. But, in the back of her mind, she had thought about Austin, and how this feeling of pure bliss had been snatched away from him. Her heart ached for him, but she didn’t know how to fix that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Austin sat on the steps of the back porch, taking a drag of his cigarette. He heard the door open behind him, and he just assumed it was one of his parents or Taylor ready to scream about him over what he had said at dinner. Truthfully, he regretted the words the second they left his mouth, but he had no way to channel his anger and his grief.

“Hey, Austin,” Gabbie said. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“Whatever,” he grumbled. He didn’t know what to say to the young girl. 

“Listen, I know how you’re feeling,” Gabbie explained.

“Yeah, I highly doubt that,” Austin said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Gabbie let out a soft sigh. “Your mom told me that you, um...you lost your Omega. And truly, I know how you feel. I mean, I didn’t lose an Alpha but I lost one of my best friends in high school. Her name was Paige. She was like a sister to me. We did everything together. She knew everything about me. She was one of the first people I came out to. But during our senior year, she was out late at night. She was going home from work and she was hit head on by a drunk driver. And when she died, it felt like part of me died, too. So, I know how you feel. It’s not easy. And I know you’re in pain. And I know that you didn’t mean what you said. Trust me, I’ve been called worse. But if you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

Gabbie got up to go back in the house, but Austin grabbed her hand. “You’re right. I’m in so much pain and it really does feel like part of me is gone. And I am so sorry about what I said at dinner. I truly did not mean it. I just feel kind of lost, you know? It’s like my navigation was turned off and I’m just wondering through a sea of nothingness,” Austin said. “Thank you, for coming out here to tell me that. It means a lot more than you know, Gabbie. I can see how much Taylor loves you, and how much you love her.”

Gabbie smiled. “I’m glad that you can see that.”

Austin pulled the young girl in for a hug, causing Gabbie to let out a soft giggle. Taylor watched them through the glass door, a smile creeping onto her face. Seeing the two of them bonding made Taylor’s heart flutter and a thought pop into her head. One day, she was going to marry that girl.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that i have not written in such a long time. school has been kicking my ass but we are finally done with this semester and winter break is coming up so i'm going to write as much as i can! thank you for all your support!


	18. lay in the hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : self-harm and threats  
> song : champagne problems - taylor swift

The coffee shop was busy, as per usual. It was only 7:35 in the morning, and Gabbie felt as though she had been there for way longer than she had been. Normally, she would be looking forward to seeing Taylor, but she was out of town on a business trip. The young girl let out a sigh, wiping down the counter and heading back to serve the next customer. Taylor had been gone for three days and Gabbie missed her more than anything. However, Taylor would be home tomorrow morning, and the young girl couldn’t wait. She missed her Alpha so much. She longed to be in her arms each night.

Gabbie shook her head, snapping herself out of thoughts. She had to stop thinking about Taylor or she wouldn’t get anything done. She looked at the clock again. 7:38 AM.  _ Ugh _ .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabbie sighed as she shut the door to Taylor’s apartment. Meredith and Olivia ran up to her, purring and nuzzling their heads into her legs. The young girl let out a giggle, bending down and petting the needy cats. Gabbie was extremely thankful for the cats and the company they kept her while Taylor was gone. The young girl let out a small yawn, standing up and heading up to Taylor’s bedroom to put her stuff down and change out of her work clothers. She changed into a pair of black shorts and one of Taylor’s tee shirts, inhaling the familiar scent of her Alpha. As she went back downstairs, she pulled her long hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

She made herself a sandwich for dinner, feeling just a little too lazy to cook. As she ate her sandwich, she scrolled through Twitter, catching up on what she missed during the day. In the middle of her meal, her phone rang. It was an unknown number, causing Gabbie’s brow to furrow. She declined the call, shrugging it off and just thinking that it was a telemarketer. She continued to mess around on her phone as she finished her meal, immediately washing her dish so that she wouldn’t have to deal with it later. 

She went out to the front room and sat on the large couch, cuddling with the cats. She turned the television on and decided to watch an episode of Grey’s Anatomy. Taylor had gotten her hooked on the show and she was in the process of catching up to where Taylor was. She was half way through the episode and on her way to the bathroom when her phone went off. Gabbie immediately assumed it was Taylor texting her from her dinner meeting, a small smile creeping on her face. But when she unlocked her phone, it was from the unknown number.

_ Your mother and I know where you are. How dare you do this to us? We know you’re whoring around with that older woman. You are disgusting and a fucking disappointment. We are going to make sure you stop this. You’re going to fucking regret this, Gabrielle. _

Gabbie swore that her heart had stopped. That time had frozen around her. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to think. But her emotions caught up with her quickly, causing her legs to give out from under her and making her fall to the floor. Sobs and screams wracked her small frame and her mind was running at a thousand miles a minute. She immediately started to look for Taylor, but then it hit her that she was alone. She didn’t know what to do. She was scared shitless and had no one with her except the cats.

The young girl exits out of her texts and immediately goes to call Taylor, only to realize that Taylor was still in a meeting and she couldn’t interrupt her work. She cursed under her breath, trying to keep her breathing under control. So, she decided to call the next best person.

Danica picked up on the fourth ring, confused as to why Gabbie was calling her. She went to make a snide comment until she realized that her best friend was on the brink of hyperventilating.

“Gabbie, what’s wrong?” Danica asked, her voice laced with concern.

“T-th-they found me,” she whispered, sobs escaping her lips once more.

“Who did?” Danica asked, confusion laced in her voice.

“M-m-my parents,” Gabbie whimpered.

“Holy shit. Gabbie, you need to breathe, you're gonna make yourself sick,” Danica said, trying to figure out what to do.

“I-I don’t k-know what t-t-to do,” Gabbie stuttered, trying to breathe the best she could.

“What do you mean? Where’s Taylor?” Danica asked.

“S-she’s on a-a business trip,” Gabbie explained, gripping the hem of Taylor’s tee shirt.

“Fuck. Okay, I need you to do something, okay?” Danice said, running her hands through her hair.

“O-okay,” Gabbie whimpered.

“I need you to go upstairs to Taylor’s bedroom and get one of her hoodies,” Danica said, hoping that her best friend would calm down soon.

“Okay,” Gabbie whispered, slowly pulling herself off the floor and taking small steps to get to her Alpha’s bedroom. She grabbed Taylor’s favorite hoodie from her walk-in closet, inhaling the familiar scent of her Alpha.

“Alright, now I need you to climb into bed and hold her hoodie close. I also want you to turn on Rick and Morty,” Danica said, knowing that the show would cheer the young girl up.

Gabbie didn’t respond, but Danica could hear the young girl climbing into and turning on the television. Once she heard the Rick and Morty intro, both girls sighed.

“Are you okay now?” Danica asked.

“I think so,” Gabbie answered, sniffling and wiping away her remaining tears.

“Are you sure?” Danica asked, needing to make sure that Gabbie wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“I’m sure. Thanks for dealing with me,” Gabbie said, watching the animated show.

“You’re my best friend, don’t thank me,” Danica laughed. “Alright, watch Rick and Morty. I still don’t know why you like that show but we’re not having that conversation right now. And cuddle with Taylor’s hoodie. When is she supposed to come home?”

“Rick and Morty is a good show!” Gabbie argued, letting out a small laugh. “Taylor gets home tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, good. Please tell her about this or I will. Alright, goodnight. I love you,” Danica said.

“Love you too,” Gabbie smiled, hanging up. She settled into the sheets, holding Taylor’s hoodie close. She watched Rick and Morty, the show she found in high school and fell in love with. She let out a sigh, wishing that Taylor could just be home sooner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young girl finished all four seasons of Rick and Morty, letting out a sigh as the end credits played. She turned her head to look at the clock, the bright red numbers reading 2:42 AM. She let out a sigh, pulling herself out of bed to go and grab a drink. The lights and television were still on downstairs. She turned them off and she headed for the kitchen. She had only planned on getting a glass of water. But the anxiety still lingered in the back of her mind. She stood in front of the fridge, biting her lip. She only looked on the counter to see the time, but she spotted something else: Taylor’s bottle of vodka. Curiosity took over the young girl and she grabbed the bottle, taking a small sip. It burned her throat but it made her feel warm inside. She hated the taste but she loved the way it made her feel. She shrugged, taking the bottle with her upstairs, sipping it as she went.

She had downed a quarter of the bottle by the time she made it up to the bathroom. She only meant to wash off the makeup that had stained her face. She washed her face, sighing as she stared at her reflection.  _ You’re a fucking disappointment _ . Her father’s voice rang in her head, causing her eyes to well up with tears once more. She wiped her eyes, opening the cabinet to find some ibuprofen. But she spotted her extra razor. She wasn’t thinking in the moment, she’ll admit that. But she reached for it, holding it in her finger tips. She slid down the wall to the floor, letting a whimper escape her lips. She gulped down the vodka, sliding the razor across her wrist.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as tears slid down her cheeks. She sat there, slitting her wrists and her thighs as much as she could. She slit them until she ran out of room, gulping down the last of the vodka. The blood was everywhere. Her glassy eyes stared at it in wonder, her feelings becoming numb. She knew Taylor was going to be upset with her. The young girl started to cry again, looking up at the ceiling. How was she going to hide this from Taylor? But before she could come up with a solution, her eyes fluttered shut and sleep overcame her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only 6:42 AM when Taylor walked into her apartment. The sun was just beginning to rise, creating a warm glow in the apartment. But something felt wrong. Normally Gabbie would be up by now. The young girl had always been an early riser. Taylor climbed the stairs one by one, reaching her bedroom. Her heart stopped when she saw that the bed was empty, her favorite hoodie left abandoned in the middle of it. The older girl dropped her bags, immediately beginning to look for the young girl. Panic surged through her veins as every one of her fears began to manifest themselves in front of her. She couldn’t bear to focus on the horrors that played in her mind. She turned toward the bathroom, seeing that the light was on. Taylor immediately ran to the door, pushing it open. All the color left her face and a scream escaped her lips when she saw the scene in front of her. Gabbie was on the floor, an empty vodka bottle next to her and her wrists and thighs cut. There was blood everywhere. Taylor dropped to the floor, pulling the young girl in her arms. 

“Gabbie, please wake up, please,” Taylor cried, holding the young girl as tight as possible. Taylor’s heart was racing, praying that her girl would wake up.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief when her green eyes fluttered open. Gabbie was confused, not quite sure where she was or what was going on. But when she saw Taylor’s worried eyes, it all came back to her.

“Shit,” Gabbie cursed. “Taylor, I’m so sorry. I was gonna clean this all up before you got here. Fuck, you weren’t supposed to see this. I’m so sorry.”

“Gabbie, what the fuck? What the hell happened?” Taylor asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Gabbie didn’t answer, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

“Gabbie please,” Taylor begged. “Please talk to me. I need to know how I can help. Please, babygirl, talk to me.”

Gabbie sniffled, looking down at her cuts. “My parents found me. My dad texted me. T-they said that they’re going to find me. A-and I thought I was okay but then I drank and then I saw my razor and I lost it. I’m sorry, Taylor, I’m sorry,” she cried.

Taylor held the young girl close to her, letting Gabbie cry into her chest. Gabbie sobbed for about an hour and all Taylor could do was hold her close. She wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. Taylor picked the young girl up and placed her on the counter, beginning to clean her fresh wounds. Gabbie kept her head on Taylor’s shoulder, not wanting to be away from Taylor’s skin. Taylor kept one hand on the young girl’s back and one hand cleaning her wounds. The girls did not speak, a silence overcoming them as Taylor cleaned up the young girl’s wounds.

Once the bathroom was cleaned up and the girls had laid down, Taylor would not let go of Gabbie. She held her close as the young girl cuddled into her side. Taylor took Gabbie’s hair out of her bun and stroked her long hair. Gabbie played with Taylor’s shirt, sniffling occasionally.

“Listen to me. I’m going to contact my head of security and they are going to get to the bottom of this. Your parents will never, and I mean never, hurt you again. I love you too much for that to happen,” Taylor told the young girl, holding her chin so Gabbie would make eye contact with her.

“Okay,” the young girl whimpered. “I’m sorry. I should have just called you. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

“Babygirl, you could never disappoint me,” Taylor assured the young girl. Gabbie shook her head, biting her lip as she tried to hold back her tears. “Gabbie, you could never disappoint me. Do I wish you would have called me? Of course I do. But we can’t change that. I’m here now and I’m going to take care of you, I promise.”

“I love you so much, Taylor,” Gabbie whispered, stroking the older girl’s cheek.

“I love you so much more than you will ever know,” Taylor said, pressing her lips against the young girl’s. She held Gabbie close, never wanting to let her go.

  
  



	19. paper rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : brief smut  
> song : ivy - taylor swift

One year. One whole year since that fateful day in the coffee shop. Gabbie couldn’t believe it. She had been with the love of her life for one entire year. She swore she had been dancing through life at that point. After her breakdown in the bathroom, Taylor filed a restraining order against Gabbie’s parents and had them arrested for criminal harassment. The young girl still questioned why she would ever deserve Taylor. These thoughts wracked her brain as she cleaned the coffee counter for the fifth time that day. Taylor had told the young girl that she had a surprise for her when she got home that evening. Gabbie hates surprises, and Taylor knows that. But Taylor’s surprise was something that Gabbie could never forget, and Taylor couldn’t wait for the young girl to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to Gabbie, Taylor had taken the day off from work in order to get her surprise set up. Everyone knew what was going to happen that night. Taylor had told her parents and had told Danica, not being able to keep the secret to herself. Everyone she had told was ecstatic. While Taylor was setting up the roses on the balcony, she checked the time once more. 3:42 PM. She didn’t have much longer until Gabbie would be home. She went back inside to check on dinner, making sure that everything was absolutely perfect. 

Taylor needed this night to be perfect. She had been planning it for the past three months. She had a notebook full of ideas that she had brought to life at the snap of her finger, still sitting in her desk at work. Gabbie held Taylor’s heart in the palm of her hand and Taylor wanted to give the young girl the world, forever and always. She set the table and covered the floor in white rose petals. Yes, she was going all out but this night was something that she had been looking forward to for months. 

Time had slipped by, making Taylor jump when Gabbie walked through the front door and being bombarded by the cats. Gabbie’s small giggle made the older girl’s heart flutter. Taylor met the young girl at the door, pulling her into her arms. Gabbie smiled, wrapping her arms around Taylor.

“How was your day, baby?” Taylor asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Much better now that I’m home,” Gabbie blushed. 

Taylor chuckled, grabbing the young girl’s hand and leading her into the kitchen.

“So this is what you did today?” Gabbie joked, kissing Taylor’s cheek.

“Possibly,” Taylor smiled. “Sit down.”

Gabbie blushed, placing her bag on the floor next to her as she sat down, a plate of vegetarian lasagna being placed in front of her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Taylor smiled, sitting down across from the young girl.

A small moan escaped Gabbie’s lips as she took a bite of the dinner that Taylor made. Taylor chuckled as the young girl blushed, looking down at her lap. “This is pretty good, Tay. I’m impressed.”

Taylor rolled her eyes, laughing. “You’re not the only one who can cook.”

“I know, it’s just that I do most of the cooking,” Gabbie smirked.

“That’s because you’re up before me and home before me. And you just can’t wait,” Taylor laughed.

Gabbie rolls her eyes, continuing to eat. Then she remembered the small box in her bag. She jumped, reaching for her bag. “I almost forget.”

Taylor looked at the young girl in confusion, watching her pull a small black box out of her bag.

“Happy anniversary,” Gabbie smiled, handing Taylor the box.

“Baby, you didn’t have to,” Taylor smiles, opening the box.

“I know, but I wanted to. I saw it the other day and thought of you,” Gabbie said, smiling.

Taylor opened the box to reveal a small silver bracelet, the words “pour toujours et pour toujours” engraved on the front.

“It means forever and always,” Gabbie blushed, playing with her fingertips in her lap.

Taylor was speechless. It wasn’t much to the naked eye, but to Taylor, it was the whole world. She loved this girl more than anything. She wanted nothing more than forever and always with the beautiful girl that sat across from her. Taylor’s eyes filled with tears and she had to hold back a sniffle when she looked back up at the young girl.

“I love it. Thank you, princess,” Taylor smiled, reaching across the table to grab the young girl’s left hand. Taylor could only hope that her hand would soon have the ring on it that was currently in her pocket, practically burning a hole into her skin.

The young girl smiled, continuing to eat her dinner as Taylor put the bracelet on her left wrist. Gabbie could tell that Taylor was anxious, but she didn’t know what about. Maybe something was going on at work? She didn’t know, and didn’t feel as though it was her place to ask. However, her worries disappeared as Taylor asked her about her day, allowing the young girl to ramble on about her customers, ranging from creepy old guys to super shy kids that got to order for themselves.

Taylor’s heart fluttered when Gabbie started talking about kids. She wanted nothing more than to create a life and a family with the young girl. She could picture tiny blondes running around a large backyard, giggling as Gabbie chased them around. She pictured the family in a large house, growing old together and living in the love they had created over the past year.

Once the girls were finished eating, Gabbie told Taylor that it was only fair that she wash the dishes, considering Taylor had made dinner. The older girl rolled her eyes, knowing that any argument over this would do literally nothing. Taylor watched the young girl wash the dishes, still trying to get in through her head that she would be asking the young girl to be her wife in only a few minutes. As Gabbie finished, the older girl wrapped her arms around her waist, causing the young girl to giggle.

“I have a surprise for you,” Taylor smiled, placing a soft kiss on the young girl’s neck.

“You know I hate surprises,” Gabbie giggled, turning around in the older girl’s arms.

“Mmm, but I think you’ll like this one. At least I hope you do,” Taylor said, looking into the young girl’s eyes.

Gabbie smiled before Taylor turned her around and placed her hands over Gabbie’s eyes. “Do you have to make me blind?”

“Yes,” Taylor chuckled, carefully leading the young girl out onto the balcony. She switched on the fairy lights before she uncovered the young girl’s eyes. Once her green eyes were taken out of the darkness of Taylor’s palms, a small gasp left her lips. She was surrounded by red and white roses, along with gorgeous fairy lights illuminating the balcony. Gabbie turned around herself, in awe of the gorgeous scene that was before her.

“Taylor,” Gabbie gushed. “This is amazing!”

But when the young girl turned around to where Taylor was, all words left her lips. Taylor was down on one knee, holding a red box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it. The young girl’s eyes filled with tears as her hand covered her mouth in shock.

“Gabrielle,” Taylor gushed, “you mean more to me than life itself. I cannot imagine life without you. That morning I met you in the coffee shop, I swore that my heart stopped. I just knew that I wanted you to be mine forever. This past year with you has been nothing but pure bliss. Yes, we’ve had our ups and downs, but I wouldn’t change one minute of it. I want you, forever and always. I want a future with you. I want to make a family with you. I want to love you and cherish you until my dying breath. Be mine, forever and always. Marry me?”

Gabbie was in shock and tears streamed down her cheeks. She could’ve sworn that she was dreaming. There was just no possible way that this was real. But as she stared into Taylor’s beautiful blue eyes that still held a grip on her one whole year later, she knew that this was all real. Gabbie started to grin. “Yes.”

Taylor smiled, immediately pulling the young girl into her arms, lifting her up, and spinning her around, causing the young girl to giggle. As Taylor put her back down on the ground, Gabbie looked into Taylor’s eyes, her tears still on her cheeks. Taylor chuckled, wiping away her tears. She took the younger girl’s left hand, slowly sliding the simple diamond ring on her most important finger. Gabbie was in awe of Taylor. The ring was gorgeous. The moment was perfect, and it truly made her fall in love with the older girl even more.

Gabbie pressed her lips to Taylor’s, starting as an innocent kiss and quickly leading to something more. Taylor picked the young girl up to carry her inside, shutting the balcony door behind her. They kissed feverishly, Taylor taking the two of them upstairs to the master bedroom. As Taylor undressed the young girl, she placed a kiss on every single inch of her pale skin. Their skin never stopped touching. They wanted nothing more than to be as close to each other as possible. Gabbie’s ring glimmered as she fisted Taylor’s hair in her fingers, her moans echoing off the vast bedroom walls. Taylor kept her eyes locked on Gabbie’s as she made love to the woman she wanted for the rest of her life. The girls were connected, forevermore.

  
  



	20. forever and always

_ Six years later _

The water shimmered as the sun hit it just right as Gabbie continued to read her book on the back porch. The sun was warm on her skin, finally being able to revel in the warmth of the first day of summer. Two small screams make the young girl jump, looking up to see Taylor chasing their two children, Elliot and Tess. Gabbie lets out a chuckle, watching the two tiny blondes run away from their mother. A smile creeps onto Gabbie’s face as she watches them play. She never thought that her life would turn into this. To be completely honest, she never thought she would make it to age 20. But here she was, 25 years old and completely in love. 

A lot has changed in the past six years. The girls got married at the Swift residence and honeymooned in Paris for two weeks. Taylor surprised Gabbie with a large house on the water, making Gabbie nearly pass out and ended with them in bed, making love for literal hours. Shortly after, Lauren sold the coffee shop to Taylor in order to move back home and take care of her parents, meaning that Gabbie was now in charge of the coffee shop. At first, she was absolutely terrified. She never thought that she was “owner material”, but the role fit her well. She hired a few more people so that she could stay home more with their children. Shortly after their marriage, Gabbie fell pregnant with their 5 year-old son, Elliot. It was a shock, yes, but the girls fell in love with Elliot the second he was born. It took some getting used to because neither of the girls had ever taken care of a baby before. But they figured it out (with the help of Andrea and Scott). They only intended to have one kid, not thinking that they could handle two.

But then Gabbie fell pregnant again with their two year old daughter, Tess. She may have been a surprise, but she was a surprise that they loved more than anything. Their children were the center of their universe. They were spoiled children, Taylor and Gabbie knew that. Taylor bought them everything they asked for, not wanting them to ever go without anything. Gabbie tried to tell Taylor that they didn’t need everything under the sun, but Taylor just couldn’t help it. Tess practically lived in a princess castle, surrounded by every Disney princess doll and literally sleeping in a bed replica of Cinderella’s carriage. Elliot lived in his own version of Gotham City, surrounded by Batman and Joker dolls that he stayed up until the early hours of the morning playing with.

Taylor’s business was as successful as ever, making millions every month. She tended to spoil her children and her wife any chance that she got. Even though Gabbie protested each time, saying that she doesn’t need all of the luxuries that Taylor buys, Taylor still insists that she deserves it. Taylor will sometimes come home with toys for the kids and a necklace or bracelet or a pair of earrings for her wife. The kids are always excited, making Gabbie chuckle and roll her eyes and she helps the kids open their new toys.

Gabbie bites her lip, remembering just everything they had been through. She watches her wife and kids continue to run around, letting out her own giggle as she watches Taylor grab Tess and tickle her. Gabbie smiles, putting down her book and walking out to the yard and wrapping her arms around Taylor’s waist. Taylor turned around, blue eyes meeting green ones. Taylor placed a chaste kiss on the young girl’s lips, smiling.

“I love you,” Gabbie blushed, pressing a kiss to Taylor’s cheek.

“I love you more,” Taylor smiled, running her fingers over Gabbie’s engagement and wedding ring. Gabbie smiles, peering over Taylor’s shoulder to watch their children play around on the grass, Tess with her Belle doll and Elliot with his Batman one.

Life was never perfect, but the family was as perfect as they could be, flaws and all. The girls stayed in each other's arms, watching their children play in the meadow they grew. Taylor intertwines their fingers, pulling Gabbie along to sit next to their children, playing with their toys. Gabbie played with Tess, making the small girl giggle and climb into her mother’s lap while Taylor played with Elliot, making Elliot fall over in laughter as Taylor joked around with him. They lived in the love they had created on the first day they met in that coffee shop. Forever and always.

**The end.**

  
  



End file.
